Training and reassurince
by Sassbrat
Summary: INSPIRED BY CRIMINALLY CHARMED. Girl Alan. Allison 'Allie' Tracy has been feeling that she doesn't belong in IR ever since she got her pin. But will a threat to the whole world make her see just how important she is to IR. Crossover with Justice League.
1. Chapter 1

_I do NOT own Thunderbirds nor will I ever. I am doing this story for fun. I put Alan as a girl due to reading a story about ALan as a girl. I do not remember the name of the story nor the author. _

Chapter 1

16 year old Allison Shepard 'Allie' Tracy let out a sigh as she finished cleaning Thunderbird 2. She did that when she was upset with something. The Blond teenager had just had a fight with her father about why he wasn't letting her go on missions as part of International Rescue. Even though she had been officially a Thunderbird for almost 2 years now her father really didn't let her go on that many missions.

Allie knew it was because she was the youngest child and being that her closest brother in age was Gordon who was older than her by five years. It also didn't help matters that she was the spitting image of her late mother in both looks and temper who her father loved so much with all his heart.

Allie thought back to when her father started to somewhat abandoned her in Boarding schools as well as her brothers did the same thing. The only time she really saw her family was when she went home for the holidays and even then that was a nightmare for it seems that all she ever did with her family was fight.

The Teenager remembered when she first became part of the Thunderbirds. It was two years ago when she had fight with her father about her wanting to be a Thunderbird and her father always said that she was to young and need to finish school first. But Allie knew it was because her father had become very protective of her after the death of his wife.

During the fight Allie had said some things she really didn't mean and her father lost it with her. She left before she had said anything else that she would regret. During her time sulking on the beach Thunderbird 5 had been attacked by a missile and the second oldest of the family and her favorite brother John had been injured. So her father and three older brothers headed straight for TB5 on Thunderbird 3.

Unknown to everyone a criminal mastermind known at The Hood sent the missile into space to get The Tracy's off the island and take over the island and used Thunderbird 2 to rob the banks of the world starting with the Bank of London and have the Thunderbirds take the blame.

It was when Allie, her best Friend Fermat who was the son of Brains the head engineer of IR and Tin-Tin who was the daughter of the House Staff had been held caught in the Command room of IR that they discovered that The Hood blamed Jeff Tracy for not bring able to rescue him years ago. It was also when they discovered that Tin-Tin's father was the Hood brother making Tin-Tin his niece.

When Allie and the others had escaped they tried to contact TB5 and see what they could do to help. Her father told her stay put and wait for Lady Penelope to come and help but Allie knew that she wouldn't make it in time to help. So she, Fermat and Tin-Tin decided to take matters into their own hands.

Allie and the others headed back to the house only to get captured and put in a freezer to die. Lucky Parker, Lady Penelope's bulter knew how to pick locks and got them out of the freezer. It was then with the help of Brains that the group was able to restore power and oxygen to TB5 and get then back into orbit.

Allie then knew that she had to do something to stop The Hood so she and her friends took Thunderbird 3 and headed to London with Lady Penelope and Parker. It was in London where The Hood and his minions caused an accident that almost cost the lives of dozens of people. She And Tin-Tin had managed to save the people trapped in the train car with the help of Thunderbird 4.

Once the people had been rescued Allie and her family headed towards the Bank of London to stop The Hood. It was there that Allie knew the true meaning of being a Thunderbird and that was you save lives even if you didn't want to.

Allie learned that when The Hood tried to kill her over the blades of The Mole but she turned the tides and she didn't know how she did it but When she did The Hood slipped and was dangling over the railing close to the blades. The Hood tormented her but she saved his life saying that she didn't want to save him but it was what the Thunderbirds did.

A few days later Allie, Fermat and Tin-Tin were finally a part of International Rescue. That had been one of the best days of her life when she felt like she was really a part of the family business. But the happy feeling didn't last long as Allie found out that her brothers really didn't let her do much of anything on rescue missions.

Allie let out another sigh as she finished cleaning Thunderbird 2. It just wasn't fair that she should be left out just because she was the youngest member of the team.

"Penny for your thoughts Allie." Her brother John asked as he came into the hanger. The other blond Tracy was always close to his baby sister. Maybe it had to do with something with the fact that he was a wild child when he was Allie's age. He also knew that something was wrong when Allie started to clean the Thunderbirds.

Allison looked up with a smile at her third oldest brother. She could never understand how John knew when she was upset or sad but he did and he was always there to comfort her.

John sat down on the bench that was in the hanger and motioned for his sister to join him. The astronaut knew that his sister was upset also just by the way she acted at the moment.

Allie did just what her brother asked her to do and hugged her brother as soon as she sat down. It was always rare that when her brother was home from TB5 when she was home and she wanted to enjoy every minute she had with her favorite brother.

"So mind telling me what's the matter Allie Cat." John asked as he wrapped a arm around his baby sister.

Allie smile at her brother's nickname for her. He was really the only one that called her anything other that Sprout. "It's just not Fair Johnny. I'm a Thunderbird now but dad still treats me like I some fragile piece of glass when ever there is a mission. I mean I know that dad worries about every rescue but lately he's not been sending me on any saying that I need to focus on my school work. As if that any excuse when he lets Fermat and Tin-Tin go on more missions than me. Just what do I have to do to prove that I can take care of myself?" Allie vented out to John who was always willing to listen to her no matter what.

"Allie you do know how much dad cares about all of us?" John asked his sister who nodded her head. "Well there is something you should know about dad. He is just so scared to lose you like he almost lost you when The Hood attack Tracy Island. You were at school when most of it happened but dad had terrible nightmares just after he almost lost you again. I can't say for sure but I think he is just scared to lose his last link to mom." The second oldest Tracy son told the youngest Tracy.

"It just not fair though." Allie replied as she never knew that her father had nightmares about what happened when she almost died the second time.

"I know Allie Cat but life is not fair." John replied. Then something hit him. Maybe there could be a way for Allie to take part in mission showing their father that she could handle her own on missions. "Hey Allie what do you say that you and I spend some sibling bonding time up on TB5 as you never really had a chance to see how the rescues come in. Maybe just maybe your skills lie in transmitting calls to IR."

Allie perked up at what her brother had said. The thought of spending time with her favorite brother that she rarely got to see was a dream come true.

"That would be great John." Allie shrieked excitedly and hugged her brother around his neck and squeezed the daylights out of him.

John laughed and hugged his baby sister back. Now he had to talk with their father and see if he was up for it. John hoped to God that dad was up for it as John knew that Allie needed to feel that she was a part of International Rescue.

_Next chapter John talks with his father about Allison and about her going up to TB5 for training._

I do accept ideas at anytime and I try in some way fit them into my story.

Please leave a review if you like as Reviews make me update faster.


	2. Chapter 2

_The inspiration for this story goes to a wonderful author named **criminally charmed** who a great Thunderbirds writer. You should check out her stories._

Chapter 2

John headed back to the main villa to see if he could convince his father to let Allie come with him for training up on TB5. Heavens knows his baby sister needed to feel like she was a part of The Thunderbirds and maybe helping him on 5 would be great.

Scott looked up from the book he was reading to see the oldest of his blond brothers enter the room and head straight for their father's office.

_That was weird. _Scott thought as he watch his closest brother in age walk right by him with out saying hi to him and the others.

The other Tracy boys noticed the same thing and decided to follow their blond brother.

John reached his father office and knocked on the door. Even though his father always said that he and his siblings could always come in when ever they wanted to it was just common curtsey to knock before entering an office.

John heard a muffled 'come in' before he opened the door. When the second oldest of the Tracy siblings walked in he saw his father leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed.

"Hey dad can I ask you a question?" John asked.

"Sure son what is it?" Jeff Tracy replied to his only blond son.

"I was wondering if it would be okay if I took Allie up on TB5 for a few weeks since it is summer break and give her some training seeing as she hasn't really been up in 5 at all. I mean she has training for all the other Birds but not 5 and plus it will give some time for us to have some sibling bonding time as I rarely see her when she's home." John asked knowing that he was going to be in for a fight to get his father to let Allie up in space. Heck his father was scared to even let him back up in space after The Hood attack.

"I don't know son. Your sister hasn't really been trained for entry into space and reentry." Jeff told his son.

"All the more reason for Allie to join me on 5 that way she will get the training she needs." John told his father. He had to convince his father or he and his brothers may lose their baby sister. He knew that he had to play the last card. "Dad I found Allie cleaning the Thunderbirds by herself and it looked like she had been doing that for a while."

Jeff's eyes went wide. His only daughter did that when she was feeling upset or depressed witch was quiet often as of late. Now the father of five really knew that there was something wrong with his youngest.

"Talk to me John."

"Dad, Allie told me that she feels like that you don't really want her to be a part of IR with the way you and the others treat her on missions. She told that you give Tin-Tin more missions on the field than you do her. I think she feels that you don't trust her yet or something." John told his father what his sister had told him.

"I never realize that." Jeff told his second oldest. He really had no idea that he was doing that to his daughter. Allison was a spitting image of his late wife but not in just looks but personally as well. The head of the Tracy family was so scared to lose his last link to Lucy that if he didn't start letting Allie have more freedom on missions than he would really lose his daughter.

"Also she feels that her brothers are giving her the respect she needs and that they only see her as their little sister. Don't get me wrong dad she knows how much we all love her but they need to back off a little bit and let her find out who she is on The Thunderbirds. She also feels that you don't trust her at all."

Jeff looked at his son and let out a small sigh. "You're right John. Perhaps I have been a little to protective of Allie but like you said your brothers are doing the same thing. Aren't you boys." Jeff said as he looked at his door and pressed a switched on the desk in front of him causing the door to open and revealing the other three Tracy men.

"Gordon get your foot out of my face." Virgil yelled at his only youngest brother.

"I will as soon as Scott gets his big butt off of me." The Red headed Tracy yelled back.

"Well Virgil needs to move his feet so I can actually move with out hurting anyone." The oldest Tracy sibling pointed out.

John just gave a sigh and went over to help his brothers untangle themselves from each other. Once that was done John went back to talk to his father knowing that his brothers had heard everything.

Scott was the first to speak being that he helped raise his brothers and sister when their mother died and he was a mother hen. "Dad is it true that Allie feels like we don't trust her?" The oldest asked his father shocked that his baby sister thought that he didn't trust her.

"I'm afraid so Scott. We've been so busy that we haven't really paid much attention to Allie to see that she is hurting." Jeff told his first born.

"So you think by taking her up to TB5 she'll feel like she's a Thunderbird?" Virgil asked. He loved his little sister to death. Maybe he was being to protective of her.

"Boys think about it. John is the only one that didn't treat her like she was a piece of glass and you boys know how close she is to John so it only makes sense that John take her up to 5 and give her the training she really wants at least that will give us some time to find a way to get Allie to forgive us for the way we been treating her." Jeff told his sons who held their heads down. He knew that his sons felt guilty for ignoring their sister and making her feel like she was not a Thunderbird.

"How about I have Allie check in with you and the guys every day. Would that make you feel better about letting the baby of the family up in space?" John asked his father who he knew was debating his decision to let Allie up on TB5.

Jeff Tracy thought for a few moments before he came to decision. He knew that if he didn't let Allie go with her brother then she would become more depressed and maybe heaven forbid suicidal and then he would really lose his baby.

"OK John here is my decision. Allie will be going up with you for a week and only a week. That should be enough time for her to learn the systems of TB5 and I do want you calling in every day like planed." Jeff noticed the confusion on John's face. "The reason I'm only sending her up there for a week is that her family down her needs some time with her to make up for how we've been treating her."

John smiled at his father. A week was better than nothing. Like he said it would give his time to bond with his sister.

"F.A.B." John replied before he turned around and left the room.

_Next chapter Scott, Virgil and Gordon discuss how they have been avoiding and treating their sister. Plus Allie gets ready for space for the first time._

Ideas would be great as I have no idea how older brothers act as I am an only child but I do know how over protective father's act.

**Please please review if you like.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you so much for the idea Eraman for how older protective brothers act. _

Chapter 3

Allie was humming a song that her brothers used to sing to her when she was usually upset or happy. The song she was told was one that her mother used to sing to them when they were small. This time the song was used for something happy. Her father had agreed to let her go up on TB5 with her older brother John who ran the station. She was a little bummed out that it was only for a week but it was better than nothing.

Allie didn't know what John had said to her father but what ever he said worked on getting her son bonding time with her brother who she adored to death. She didn't know why she liked John the most as she loved all her brothers but John was different. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he had a love of stars like she did and wasn't so overprotective of her like her other three brothers. Maybe it was the blond hair Ohana used to say.

Speaking of overprotective brothers Scott had come into her room to help her pack for her week up in space. Allie could tell that he was upset with something but her oldest brother was never really good at showing his emotions. Finally after what seemed like forever Allie decided to comfort her brother about what was bugging him.

"Alright Scott what's going on with you and don't you dare say that it's nothing." Allie said glaring at her brother.

If there was one thing that Scott was scared of it was his baby sister's infamous glare. He had learned from an early age that you better do what Allie said when she gave you that glare or you would be in a world of pain. His father had said that his mother did the same thing.

"It what John told us about how you are feeling about not being a true Thunderbird. It scared me so much that you thought that and that he found you cleaning the vehicles I got scared that you would do something to yourself." Scott told his sister.

"Scott I may sometimes get depressed but I would never try and kill myself. That's not who I am. I was just feeling unappreciated by the way you and the others treat me on missions." Allie told her oldest brother.

Somehow he knew that his sister was telling the truth but it was so scary to think that his baby sister was thinking that he and his family didn't appreciate her to the point the she may have thought about suicide at one point.

A knock on the door brought both Allie and Scott out of their thoughts. Quickly turning around they saw John dressed in his IR uniform with some bags in his hands.

"Ready to go Allie Cat?" He asked.

"You bet Johnny." Allie replied back as she grabbed her two bags gave her oldest brother a hug before she headed out of her room and to Thunderbird 3's silo. The shuttle Rocket would take then up to TB5 where Allie was excited about getting her training and maybe chat with some of the Justice League members that were on the same frequency.

The Justice League was just like The Thunderbirds but dealt with the disasters of a more supernatural sense. The ones that The Thunderbirds really had no idea how to handle. John had told Allie that he had talked to a few of the Justice League members before when there was no emergencies and they seemed pretty nice.

Jeff watched as he little girl climbed into Thunderbird 3 and prepare to take off. It was hard for him to let his baby go but he knew that if he didn't let Allie go with her brother then he would really lose her and that was something he just couldn't afford. He didn't know what he would do if he ever lost Allie. It scared him to think that two years ago he almost lost her to The Hood. It was then that he knew that his daughter was ready to be a Thunderbird by the way she held herself during dangerous situations.

Jeff was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear his oldest come up behind him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay dad. Just you wait and see." Scott told his father but part of him was worried too. He had practically raised Allie since their mother had died so like his father it was hard for him to see his sister grow up."

"I know son but it's just hard to let go of any of you kids." Jeff told the oldest of his children.

Scott just smile at his father as he knew just what his father was talking about.

The trip to TB5 took only 90 minutes and Allie was enjoying every moment of the space flight. Her brother Virgil was flying TB3 while John went though the safety checks as they got ready for docking with TB5.

A hour later after Virgil docked with TB5 and dropped off supplies and his siblings John began to show his sister around the station as she may had been present when it was being built but she was only 9 at the time.

"So Allie Cat what to do you think of my home away from home?" John asked his sister and when he didn't get a response he turned around to see his sister staring at the stars or more precisely at the Justice League Watchtower which could be seen from TB5.

John smiled at his sister. She was after all a big fan of the Justice League ever since she was a kid. They were her heroes next to her brothers who would always be the best heroes in her life.

"Pretty cool huh?" John asked his sister as he walked up to her.

Allie was in a trace so bad that she didn't see or hear her brother come up behind her until he spoke. She jump a little when she heard her brother say something and fell on the floor.

John let out a laugh as he helped his sister up off the floor.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it Allie. I did the same thing when I first came up to space." John told his sister who took one last look at the stars before she headed to her room so that she could put her bags away.

John in the meantime turned off the Auto pilot and went through the routine procedures in manning the satellite. After that was done he opened the transmitter for an incoming frequency for help. Also knowing that he hadn't had a chance to talk with the Justice League for a while he figured he try and get some one on the comm and introduce them to his sister who like him would be using their middle names so that no one would tie them with the Tracy family.

It didn't take John long to get a channel open for the Justice League watchtower and he let out a smile when he found out who was on the other end.

"Hey Glenn how's it hanging?" A voice that sounded young but was a few years older than Allie asked.

'Not bad Flash. Heard we almost lost you when you saved the world from Lex Luthor and Brainic." John replied. He never did like Lex Luthor even before he tried to take over the world. When John was planet side and had to go with his father and siblings to one of the few gatherings that was required he would make sure that Luthor didn't even say one word to his little sister as something about him sent shivers down all of his siblings spines but Allie was the one that was the most scared.

"Yeah and I got the lecture of a lifetime from my fellow League members about going that fast again. I can quote Shayera's words exactly and I quote 'If you ever do something like that again I will personally hit you over the head with my mace and kill you.' I'm not even going to repeat what Diana said as I have never heard those words come from her mouth before." Flash replied. "Who knew a Princess knew that type of language."

"You better not seeing as I have my little sister on board for training this week." John said as Allie walked into the room dressed in her IR uniform. It was just like her brothers only with Dark purple outlines.

"You got Shepard with you? Cool. Always wanted to meet the sister that you talk about so much." Flash said with excitement.

"Bro who ya talking to?" Allie asked as she walked up to the console.

"I'm talking to Flash from the Justice League. I told him all about you." John told his sister and let a smile come to his face as the glare he was receiving. "No I didn't tell him about you blowing up the lab in school. I told the League that you were a value member of the Thunderbirds and we owe our lives to you."

Allie smiled at her second oldest brother's comment but before she could say anything else the comme started to crackle.

"Hello you do know that I just heard everything you just said including the blowing up the lab in school." Flash's laughter filled voice said through the comm. "Hey Shepard don't worry when I was

in school I was struck by lighting trying to fly a kite in a storm. Let's just say my uncle was not happy when he found out what I was doing and gave me the yelling of a lifetime after he found out that I was going to be alright."

Allie grinned at what Flash had just said. It was nice to know that someone on the Justice League was like her when she was young. But what caught her attention when she first saw The Flash was that he wasn't that much older then she was but he had made a name for himself. That was something that she wanted to do in life whether it was as a Thunderbird or as Allison Shepard Tracy.

The three talked for a few more minutes before John and Allie heard some slight arguing in the background and John knew right away that it was Batman saying something to Flash. John kinda liked Batman as he was like IR by not having any superpowers like most of the other members of the Justice League and relied on his training and intelligence to work things out.

A moment later Flash's voice came back on the Comm. "Sorry to cut our talk short but Bats is telling me that I need to finish my shift and head back to Earth. So I will try and talk to ya later in a few days of your still up here. Oh and Shepard don't let any tell you that you can't do anything just because you are a girl. One of these days you have to meet Huntress and maybe she can teach you a few things about protecting yourself. Maybe that will get your brothers of your back for a bit. Believe me I know what it's like to be protected for being the youngest." Flash said before the line went dead.

Allie gave a smile at what Flash had just said. He knew how she felt about being the youngest and always being protected by loved ones.

"Come on Sprout let's get your training under way." John told his baby sister and started to explain what each button did. The blond Tracy male knew by the smile on his sister face that she was going to have fun learning about TB5 and talking with the Justice League.

_Next chapter Allie comes back to Earth only to attend a gathering and meets a interesting person at there._

Ideas are welcomed anytime

please leave a review if you like.

**AN: I will be making this a Thunderbirds/Justice League crossover just to let you know.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the review._

Chapter 4

The week that Allie spent with John was one of the best she'd had in a long time. She was able to tell her brother about how she felt and also was able to talk to some of the Justice League.

Allie had talked to Green Arrow who struck her as someone that was like her Scott who was very protective of those he cared about. The same went with Green Lantern who she knew was dating Shayera who was once known as HawkGirl. But most of the time she talked with Flash when he had time.

There was something about Flash that made Allie like him. Maybe it had to do with him being one of the youngest members of the Justice League and he was also a founder. Both of them had almost died saving those they loved or in Flash's case the world.

Allie finished preparing TB5 like her brother told her to before her Virgil arrived to pick her up. Maybe she could talk to her father about her spending more than a week up here in the future.

"_This is Thunderbird 3 calling Thunderbird 5. Do you copy?" _Virgil's voice was heard over the comm system.

Allie pressed a button on the console. "This is Thunderbird 5 and I read you loud and clear. You are cleared to dock."

"_Roger that." _

Soon the sounds of the Rocket docking could be heard outside of the station. A few minutes later and several required checks later Virgil was allowed to enter the Space Station.

"So Sprout did you have a good time up here?" The middle child of the Tracy family asked as he ruffled his sister's hair.

"Yeah I did. I learn most what I could on how TB5 works and even got to talk to a few members of the Justice League." Allie told her brother with a smile.

Virgil gave a smile back happy that his sister was feeling better and that she was needed. Heavens he almost had a heart attack when he found out that his sister didn't feel like a Thunderbird. It also scared him like Scott who had just told him his fears that his sister would try and kill herself. Virgil didn't know what he would have done if his sister had killed herself and he knew it would have been his fault.

"Come on Virg let's get back to Earth. I want to tell the others about what I've learned." Allie said grabbing her brother by the arm and dragging him away from the control room.

Virgil barely had time to grabbed his older brother before Allie shoved them both in TB5 before she stepped in and shut the hatch.

John let out a sigh. He knew that Allie was excited to get back to Tracy Island and tell her brothers all that she learned on TB5 as part of him missed his family already. He was dreading the moment when Allie found out what was going to happen when she got back.

Tracy Island Three hours later and after many of the flight checks for TB3

"WHAT!" A loud shrieking femme voice was heard thought out Tracy Island. So loud that Ohana thought that the windows would crack. Ohana knew who that scream belong to as the was only one female that could scream like that.

Ohana knew that Allie wasn't a screamer only with she had to do something that she really hated to do and the Malaysian woman had a feeling it was the only thing that Allie hated more than leaving the island.

"Man I had forgotten how loud the Sprout could scream." Gordon said to Scott as he rubbed his ears to see if he still had hearing.

"Oh shut up Gordon." Allie glared at her brother then at her father. "You knew about this for how long before you decided to tell me?"

"I'm sorry Allie I just found out last week just before you went up with John and I wanted you to have a good time and not worry about anything." Jeff told his youngest as he tried to get the ringing to stop. His daughter did have a loud scream when she was mad. "Besides it is for a kid's charity and it wouldn't make sense to for me to appear with out all my children by my side."

"But dad I have to wear a formal dress and put up with a bunch of perverted spoiled boys. They think I'm some blond bimbo just because I'm a girl and the daughter of one of the richest men in the world. And did you forget what happened the last time I went with you to the Galley?" Allie told her father. She hated going to gatherings with her family and she knew that they hated it too. Her brothers hated the fact that the rich boys would always try and make a move on her. One time the son of one her father's soon to be business partners made a move on her and grabbed her and and got snake hands. It took everything in her powers to keep Scott and John from killing the teenage boy. When her dad found out what had happened he refused to do any more business with the boy father and cut all ties with the man's company. It was a warning. Never mess with Jeff Tracy's daughter if you wanted to make a business deal.

"Allie I know that you don't like the gatherings but I do as much as I hate to say It that's a part of being a billionaire's daughter." Jeff told his daughter before getting a evil look on his face. So evil Allie started to back away from her father. "But on another note Lady Penelope has been dying to take you shopping have you Penelope." Jeff said as he looked behind his daughter.

Allie suddenly went pale as she bumped into something causing her to stop moving. The blond teen had a bad feeling. Slowly turning around the first thing that she saw was pink and lots of it.

"Hello Allie." Lady Penelope said with a smile that scared Allie. "Allie darling your father has asked me to help you pick out a dress for tonight's dinner. Please be a good girl and let me help you. Plus we can have some girl time." Lady Penelope said and grabbed Allie before she could run away. "Let's go Parker." The British lady said to her ever loyal Butler as pulled a struggling Allie out the door and to the area where her car was parked.

"Certainly Milady." Parker said as nodded his head in the direction of the Tracy men before leaving.

As soon as Lady Penelope and their sister were out of hearing range the boys let out a sigh of relief that no bones were broken and they still had their hearing.

"Thank you dad for bringing Lady P to the island as I don't think anyone of us could have handle our dear sweet little sister when she was shopping for a dress. Knowing Scotty he would say no to every single dress she tried on." Gordon pointed out only to get smacked on the back of the head by his oldest brother.

"Allie did have a point of the boys thinking that she is a bimbo. I don't want her to be alone with any of those teenage boys." Scott told his father. "I mean remember what happened last time she went to one of these charity events. John and I almost killed that boy that made a move on her. If it hadn't been for Lady Penelope we would have."

"Boys I understand your concerns but Allie has grown up since then and who says that she is going to be alone with the boys." Jeff told his over protective sons. "Lady Penelope will be attending the event as well. So she can keep an eye on your sister. Also I called in a favor from a fellow business partner. You boys remember Bruce Wayne?" Jeff asked his sons who nodded their heads with a slight groan.

The Tracy boys knew that Bruce Wayne's reputation as a Playboy was really only for the public so that they would lay off his employes families. Allie had taken a liking to Bruce's butler Alfred when the Tracy family had to go to Gotham for some sort of charity event when Allie was 12.

The youngest Tracy had gotten lost in the crowd of people and had some how wandered into the servants part of the hotel and that was where she had met Alfred and the elderly Butler had made sure to keep an eye on the young Tracy daughter. When Scott had found his sister after he had been smack across the face a few time by his father and brothers for freaking out about losing Allie he was shock at how well Allie was getting along with someone she had never met. Scott had thanked Alfred for looking out for his sister and then proceed to take his sister back to their worried family.

It was later that the boys found out that it was Bruce Wayne's butler that had taken care of their sister. They knew that Allie was in good hands as they knew that Bruce treated Alfred like family seeing as the butler had raised the billionaire since he was 8 when his parents were killed by a robber.

"Well knowing that your sister can't stay out of trouble for one minute I have asked Bruce to bring one of his friends to be Allie's date." Jeff told his son and smiled at the horror filled faces of some guy that they didn't know would be with their sister all night. "Now before you freak out like you normally do I have done a background check on the young man and found out that he is only two years older that Allie." Jeff said as he walked to his desk and opened a door to pull out several files and handed one each to his sons.

The boys opened the folder to show a picture of a young man in his last teens with fiery red hair and piercing green eyes.

"His name is Wallace West and don't let his age fool you. He is already a college graduate with a degree in Forensics. I also did some more research on his family and it turns out he was orphaned at the age of 3 when his father shot his mother and then shot himself. Mr. West was taken in by his Father's sister Iris West-Allen and her husband Barry Allen who also had a degree in Forensics. Mr. Allen raised Mr. West as his own up until he was 14 when Mr. Allen was shot in a drive-by protecting his wife and nephew." Jeff told his sons who were busy reading the other info on the young red head.

"Mr. West has a IQ of over a 150 and could have gone to any college in the nation with his grades but choose his uncle's Alma Matter and career as well. Another thing that Mr. West does is he volunteers his time with Central City's orphanage and despite his low pay he also give to the orphanage and buys the children Christmas gifts. Now I don't know about you boys but if a young man who is that smart could have gone anywhere in the nation but choose to follow in the man that raised him footsteps and still helps out everyone is the good man and I know that he will not disrespect your sister." Jeff told his sons who still weren't sure about the guy. But their dad had a point. Wallace West could have gone anywhere and done anything but decided to follow in the path of his uncle. Maybe this guy was safe for his sister. Plus he didn't look like he cared about the social world.

"Okay dad we'll give the guy a chance but if he makes a move on Allie we will not be held responsible for out actions." Scott told his father.

"That I can understand." Jeff replied.

_Next chapter Lady P and Allie try to find the perfect dress in Central City and run into a nice young man looking for a suit to wear for a party._

Ideas would be wonderful

Please leave a review and tell me how I'm doing.

**AN: I'm going with the idea that Wally/Flash is still a teenager but works for Central City Police. The League know who he in real life and League life.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you so much for all the alert and reviews._

Chapter 5

No one could say that Allie didn't do her best to try and escape Lady Penelope's grip on the back of her shirt. Who knew that the British noble lady could have a grip as like a snapping turtle.

"Allie dear you really should just stop fighting me as I'm not letting go of you until we are in the store." Lady P told the other blond girl with a smile.

Allie did her best to glare at her family's long time friend and fellow IR member. The 16 year old hated to try on dresses with a passion. That was one of the reason why her father sent her to a boarding school that had pants as a uniform as she almost burned down her home the island when she tried to burn her old school uniforms from another school and set the patio on fire. Lucky Gordon was there and put out the fire. Allie remember the yelling that she had got from Scott and her father about respecting your possessions. Allie told her father to find her a school that allowed pants as a dress code or she would keep burning her uniforms. She won as her father sent her to a co-ed boarding school that gave girls the choice of wearing pants. Allie took that choice in a heartbeat.

Allie was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Lady P say something.

"Ah here we are Allie." The older Blond said as she stop in front of a little shop just of the main street in Central City's main shopping area.

The shop looked like it was family run and built which was something that Allie liked. She liked family run stores and would go into them as much as she could. Being in stores that were family run remind Allie of her family when she was at school.

"This is one of my favorite place to come to when I'm in Central City. Marie is the best seamstress around and can find the perfect dress for some one in a flash." Lady P told Allie who was shocked that a Noble would come to a place like this but then again Lady P wasn't your normal Noble lady after all.

"Shall we go in my dear?" Not giving Allie a chance to say anything Lady P dragged her charge into the shop.

Allie was in awe that second that she was forced in. The shop wasn't very big but had a safe feeling in it. It was a feeling that she like and made her feel at home.

"Ah Lady Penelope how are you today Milady?" A short grandmother type of woman came up to them with a warm smile.

"Very well Marie." Lady Penelope replied and then turned to Allie. "Marie do you thing you could find a dress for my young friend here that would fit her personally. Please keep in mind that she does not like dresses to the point that she burned her uniforms from her last school." Penelope told the elderly lady. "Which was a good thing as those uniforms were hideous." The British lady said as an after thought.

"I don't blame her Milady. Those uniforms are far to short and ugly for a teenager to wear." Marie said as she motioned for the two blonds to follow her into a corner of her shop where some dresses were hanging on the race. The dresses were different shades of blues and purples.

"You my dear strike me as some one who favorite colors would be in the blues and purple family." Marie said turning to Allie who just nodded her head.

"These dresses aren't too femme and have a slight touch boyish nature to them. Here let's try these on first." Marie said as she pulled off a couple of dresses with decent necklines that not even Scott would complain about.

Allie gave Marie a look as if how did she know about the certain necklines.

"Sweetie the way you act tells me that you have been raised be boys and are the only girl in the household and they would freak about the neckline if it was to short. Plus you are a young lady and I do not believe in revealing neck lines for girls of your age." She told Allie.

Allie was beginning to like this lady. She was straight and to the point about business and also knew how to pick out the right dress for her.

"Come my dear let's get you into these dress and see what would be the perfect one for you." Marie told the youngest Tracy as she led Allie a small corner of the shop where the dressing rooms were located.

As Allie headed for the dressing rooms a young man with flaming red hair few years older than her came out of the men's dressing room wearing a red tuxedo.

"Ah Wally I see that you found what you were looking for." Marie addressed the young man

The man gave Marie a charming smile as he nodded his head. "You are a lifesaver Miss Marie. I never would have been able to find this suit at any other shop for my price range even with my friend helping me out with the money situation." The man replied.

"So you is the pretty lady over there?" Wally asked as he spotted Lady Penelope.

Lady P heard that she was being addressed by the young man and walked over to him to introduced herself. "Hello young man Lady Penelope Crichton-Ward at your service."

"Wallace West but everyone calls me Wally." Wally said as introduced himself to the British lady who was very pretty and didn't strike him as a snob.

Penelope liked the young man that was standing in front of her. He struck her as young man that knew what he wanted to do in life by the way he acted. She struck a conversion with Wally for a few moments before she realized that Allie had yet to come out of the dressing room. "Would you please excuse me for a moment. I need to go check on my young friend." Penelope said to Marie and Wally and headed towards the dressing room.

"Allison Lucy Mackenzie you get yourself out that dressing room this instant!" Lady P called out without raising her voice which was scary. She made sure to use her allis name when she was out of public so that Allie could have a normal day.

"I don't want to come out. I look ridiculous." Allie replied back.

"Allie dear you will look very beautiful in what ever you wear." Lady P told told the teenage girl that she had come to think of as a sister being the she was the only woman that Allie could really talk to other then Ohana.

"Don't make me come in there and get you Young lady.' Lady P threatened with out raising her voice once again.

Allie knew that Lady P would do just what she said so reluctantly the only Tracy daughter stepped out in ankle length deep Purple dress with butterfly sleeves and a modest neckline.

Penelope let out a small gasp at the sight. Allie looked just like her mother. Oh boy was Jeff going to have an heart attack when she saw his only daughter.

"Something wrong?" Allie asked as she hung her head down.

"Oh no my dear. You look absolutely beautiful. Your father is going to have a heart attack when he see you in this dress." Penelope softly said to Allie.

"You think so? I tried on all the dresses and for some reason this dress spoke to me." Allie told Lady P.

"If I may say something coming from the male side of the populace. You look like a queen and shouldn't afraid to show it." Wally said from the other side of the room. He didn't dare approach the two woman cause something made him think of the older blond was just like Shayera when it came to protecting those that she cared about.

"Your right Young man. She does look like a queen and your mother would love to see you in this dress and I know that she is looking down smiling at you." Lady P told the young Tracy.

"Thank you." Allie replied to both people.

"Come on Miss Allie let me do some final adjustments on that dress and then I'll pack it up for you." Marie said as she offered and hand to Allie and directed her to a another part of the room where it was secluded from the rest of the shop.

Lady P went over to Wally and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Mr. West for helping me with Allie as she can be difficult with it comes to trying on dress and sometimes has confidence problems. The drawback of having four older protective brothers and a protective father complain about her clothes."

"Know the feeling of being smothered by family well those I consider family are a little over protective of me when it comes to certain things. I'm the youngest at my work and they still treat me like a baby at times." Wally replied.

"Know that feeling." Allie's voice was heard from the other side of the room.

Lady P and Wally let out a laugh at Allie's remark.

"So mind telling what a billionaire's daughter is doing in a little shop like this and instead of one of the fanciest stores in the city?" Wally asked noticing the shock looked on Lady Penelope's face.

"You know who she is?" Lady P asked shocked as she was getting prepared to call Parker just in case.

"Miss I am a child genius with and IQ of over 150 and a Criminal Forensic Scientist at Central City Police department. I knew who she was the second that I saw her. But I know that you like your privacy and my aunt and uncle taught me to respect everyone. So don't worry about me telling anyone." Wally told the Pink clothed lady.

Lady P gave a sigh of relief. She knew that if the public got word of that Allison Tracy was in Central City then it would be a free for all with the press and Jeff would never forgive her if anything like happened to his precious daughter.

"Thank you Young man for being quiet about Allie being here." Lady P said.

"No problem Milady." Wally replied with a slight bow and a smile.

Yep Lady Penelope really was starting to like the young man in front of her. He was honest and down to earth and knew how to keep a low profile. She could also tell that he wanted to follow his dreams by working at what most concerned a dead end job and not get some big paying job. This young man was worth remembering.

"Well Lady Penelope, Miss Allie's dress is ready and she is changing into her street clothes." Marie said as she walked up to Lady Penelope. 'I see that Wally here has keep you entertain while I was busy." She said as she noticed Wally smiling.

"Oh he has Marie. He is a wonderful young man that knows how to keep a secret from the world about people." Lady P told the elderly woman with a smile of her own.

"Wally is like that. He has such a good sense of humor and is very polite and quiet if you know what I mean when he needs to be." Marie said.

"You know ladies that I am right here and can hear every word you are saying." Wally pointed out with a humorous grin on his face.

"We know." Both woman replied at the same time causing all three adult to laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?" Allie asked as she came out of the dressing room dressed in her jeans and t-shirt.

"Just talking how charming this young man is and that he knows when to speak and when not too." Lady P replied using the code that the Tracy's and friends used when someone knew who Allie or any of her brothers were and kept it a secret.

"Oh thank God. I hate the paparazzi with a passion and even though I hate shopping I do enjoy the time to be a normal teenage girl." Allie replied giving Wally a slight hug and making the red head's cheek turn as red as his hair.

"Not to be rude Mr. West but I do believe that it is time for Allie and myself to head back home. Thank you for the lovely conversion." Lady P told Wally. "I do insist that I pay for your tux for being such a gentleman."

"You really don't have to do that Milady." Wally said as he held up his hands.

"Nonsense Mr. West my family does reward those who don't make a fuss about us being in public and I like you which is rare for me." Allie said as she pulled out her wallet and handed Marie a few hundred dollar bills to pay for her dress and Wally's tux. "Keep the change Marie as I like the way you do dress and that's saying a lot from me.

Wally was liking the way the youngest Tracy was acting. She wasn't a stuck up snob like most girls her age that came from money and she was kinda pretty too. "If your ever in Central City again here's my cell and maybe we could grab a bite to eat. I mean the both of you as I know that your brothers and father would not let you go to dinner with a total stranger Miss Allie." Wally said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as he gave Lady P and Allie a card with his cell phone number on the back.

"That would be wonderful Mr. West. I look forward to meeting you again." Lady P replied as she placed the card in her purse.

"Same here and it's just Allie. I hate it when people put the Miss in front of my name. It makes me feel old and it's bad enough that Parker does that." Allie replied a small smile.

"Come Allie your brothers and father will be going crazy by now." Lady P told the younger blond and gently grabbed her hand before turning to Wally. "A pleasure to meet you Mr. West. Do have a good day."

Wally waved good by to the blond girls with a smile. The League would never believe that he had met a Tracy and British Noble but he wouldn't tell the League anything about what happened as he valued privacy as much as the Tracy's did.

_Next chapter the charity event begins and Allie meets Wally again much to her Mother hen Brother Scott dismay._

Ideas are welcome no matter what they are.

Reviews would be great.

**An: I have decided at this moment to make Allie and Flash just friends. I may have some light romance appear in later chapters but for now they are just friends.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for all the reviews and favorites._

Chapter 6

"I like him." Allie said as she and Lady Penelope exited the small dress shop.

"So do I Allie. He seems like a respectful young man." Lady P replied as she was helped into her pink car by her loyal Butler Parker.

"Have fun Milady and Miss Allie?" Parker asked as he escorted Allie into the car before he took his place in the driver's side of the car.

"Loads of fun Parker. We met a nice young man who was looking for a tux and knew how to keep a secret if you know what I getting at." Allie replied as she held on to the package that held her dress.

"We had a very good conversion with Mr. West and has asked the both of us to have a lunch with him when we have free time." Lady P told her Butler.

"Best not tell Mr. Tracy or your Brothers Miss Allie or they may beat the poor man up for just talking to you." Parker said as he drove into the streets of Central City.

"Oh believe me Parker I don't plan on telling them any thing about meeting a guy. They are way to over protective since the incident two years ago." Allie told the ever faithful Butler that she concerned a uncle and had known all her life.

"Indeed Miss Allie indeed."

A half hour later Allie and Lady Penelope arrived at the hotel that Jeff had arranged a room for his daughter and Lady Penelope to stay in until the charity event that he knew his entire family was dreading to go to.

Parker pulled out onto the waiting room and let out a little growl as one of the doorman walked over to open the door and made a glance at Allie. The doorman quickly stepped away from the pink car at Parker's growl. The butler turned off the car and got out and went to the back to escort his two employers and friends out of the car.

Allie held on to her package as Lady P grabbed her by the hand and led her way into the hotel where the manager was waiting.

"Lady Penelope how wonderful to see you again." The manger who was short portly type of man said with false sweetness. Allie really didn't like this man and she had just met him. She could also tell that Lady P didn't as well.

"Mr. Meyer it is good to see you again as well. May I introduce my niece Allison Mackenzie." Lady P told the man.

"Miss Mackenzie a pleasure to meet you. Please let me know if anything isn't to you satisfaction." The brown Nosy manager told Allie who did her best not to say anything rude or that would get her in trouble by her father.

"Thank you Mr. Meyer. I will be sure to tell you that. If you would excuse me I would like to lie down for a bit as I have had a long day." Allie said as she and Lady P turned and headed straight from their room with Parker following behind them with their bags.

As soon as the two blond women arrived at their room and opened the door and settled into the room Allie let out a growl.

"That Manager gives me the creeps. I felt that he was just staring at me for no reason." The Youngest of the two blonds pointed out.

"I have to agree with you on that Allie. But normally he isn't working as he works the night shift. We will have to tell your father about this little incident. I will not tolerate that type of behavior from anyone and I don't care what type of work they do." Lady P said to her charge.

"Will that be all Milady?" Parker asked as he put the bags he was carrying down in the two bed rooms.

"That will be all Parker. Why don't you go down to the restaurant and have something to eat on me." Lady P told the butler as she gave him a few hundred dollar bills.

"Thank you Milady." Parker said and left the room.

"Now Allie I have been told by your father to take you down to the salon and get you ready for tonight." Lady P told the younger blond.

Allie let out a groan as she followed Lady Penelope out of the room and into the hallway and headed towards the salon downstairs. She knew that she had to look her best as she was the daughter of a billionaire and one of the richest people in the world.

"Ah welcome miss. How may I help you?" A average sized Asian woman asked ask Allie and Lady P as they walked into the salon.

"Hello my dear. My young friend is getting ready for the charity event tonight and I would like her look like the young lady she is and not a tomboy. Money is no problem." Lady Penelope told the woman who Allie could have sworn had an evil look in her eyes.

"Of course miss that will be no problem." The woman said as she turned to Allie with a grin that said evil. Although anything that had to do with make-up and getting hair done was evil in Allie's mind. "If you would follow me ma'am." The woman told Allie who let out a groan and followed the lady in to the salon for her torture session.

Allie knew that she was going to get the works done and she knew that she was going to hate it but she would remain polite as the salon staff was only doing their jobs.

Two hours of torture later on Allie point of view.

Lady Penelope smile at the young lady that was standing front of her. Gone was the tomboyish look and replaced was a young elegant lady who was glaring daggers at her. Lady P just smiled at Allie.

"Wonderful job all of you. You never would have thought that she was a tomboy." Lady P told the staff as she handed the first lady she had talk to her credit card.

"Thank you for stopping by. Please come again." The first woman replied as she swipe the credit card and handed back to Lady P.

"Come Allie let's get you in your dress for tonight event." Lady P said a little so happily.

Allie followed the British noble lady back to their room where she would get ready for the charity event. Her father and brothers should be arriving in a few minutes so she knew that she had better get ready as soon as she got into the room.

Jeff Tracy made sure that he and his sons were already dressed in their tuxedos and hoped that he wouldn't have to wait for his daughter to get ready but he knew that getting Allie into a dress was like fighting a bunch of tigers over a scrap of food. The one thing the Tracy Patriarch was not looking forward to was the fact that when his daughter would have to meet Mr. West and even though Wallace West seem like a nice young man Jeff was scared that Allie would hurt him and her brothers for thinking that she couldn't take care of herself at an event like today.

It was no secret that The Tracy men were very protective of the baby of the family. It also didn't help matters that the baby of the family was a girl that was a magnet for trouble all the time so the men were more protective then normal especially Scott who had helped raise his younger siblings when their mother had died.

Scott Tracy was called the mother hen of the family do his consent freaking and panicking over every little thing that happened to his siblings. Sometimes he was so smothering to his sister that Allie would have to tell him to take a chill pill and that she as okay and could take care of herself but Scott would not hear anything and still protect his baby sister from all hormonal teenage boys even though Allie would take them down herself thanks to her play fighting with four older brothers who taught her every place to hit a male in the book.

John Tracy was the closest to his sister then his other three brothers and that was do to he and Allie having similar interest growing up. Jeff could remember many of times when he found John and Allie sitting in the beach chair reading about the stars and planets. It was one of the most treasured memories that Jeff had of his second born and youngest. Like his brother Scott he was still protective of Allie but was more laid back then his brothers.

Virgil Tracy was really just as protective of his only sister that one day when he went to pick her up from school with Scott when they still lived in Kansas and saw Allie getting picked on by some of the older boys. Virgil went over to the boys while Scott grabbed his sister and beat the crap out of the boys that were picking on his little sister. Virgil had gotten the lecture of a lifetime from his father but later said that he was proud of his son for protecting the family.

Gordon was perhaps the one the like his sister the most due his ability to drag his sister into their pranks around the house and every time they would get caught Gordon would take the blame even when Allie would try and say that it was his idea. Gordon always called him and Allie the 'terrible twosome.' There was a time when by some freak accident that Gordon and Allie had been left at the house by themselves and Allie had fallen and broke her wrist. Gordon some how knew what to do and call 911 and told them what had happened to his sister. Imagine their father's shock when he had gotten home to find an ambulance sitting in his driveway. Fear rang through Jeff's mind that something could have happened to his children. But he calmed down when the paramedics told him that his daughter only had a broken wrist and would be fine once she had a cast and some pain killers in her.

When Jeff found out that they had been left alone by the boys he let his oldest sons have it telling them that they had responsibility to their younger siblings and it was their job to make sure they were taken care of. That was day that the brothers started to smother their little sister and tried to keep her from getting hurt.

Jeff smile at the thought of how much his sons loved and protected their sister at times. He and his sons headed up towards the rooms that Allie and Lady Penelope were staying and praying to God that Allie was ready and in a good mood.

Once the Tracy men arrived at the room they weren't surprised to hear slight yelling from Allie.

"How in the world do you walk in this things Lady P?"

"I've had a lot of practice my dear Allie. Which is why I picked up a pair of semi flat heels for you knowing that you would probably kill yourself in those heels." Laughter was heard in Lady Penelope's voice through the door.

"Allie in heels. She would kill herself in those things cause let's face is guys our baby sister isn't the most graceful of girls." Gordon told his family only to duck when a high heel shoe came flying out of no where and almost hit him in the face.

"Zip it Gordy. I like to see you walk in those monstrosities they have the nerve to call shoes." Allie told her brother that was closest in age to her.

All the jaws of the men dropped when they saw the only female Tracy. She looked beautiful. Her waist length hair was done up in a elegant french braid. She had light make up on making her look older then she really was. The dress is what did the boys in. She looked so beautiful that Scott's mouth refused to close as well as his other three brother's mouths.

"Whoa baby sister you look like a girl." Gordon being the one to not keep his mouth shut about certain things said. This time when opened his mouth he was hit with the other high heeled shoe in the face.

"Well I was born as one moron." Allie replied as she smirked at hitting her brother with the shoe.

Scott, John and Virgil let out a laugh at what just happened with the two youngest members of the family.

Jeff walked into the room followed by his sons and headed over to Lady Penelope was dressed in a stunning pink formal dress that went down to her ankles. She had on a pair of matching heels as well.

"How was she Penny?" Jeff asked knowing that his daughter would have tried to get away from the family friend any way how to avoid wearing a dress.

Lady Penelope gave Jeff a smile. "She was very good Jeff didn't give me much trouble at all although I had to threaten her to come out of the dressing room. But that happens every time I take her dress shopping."

"She looks so much like her mother." Jeff told Lady P as he watched his sons get whacked with the purple purse that matched the dress his daughter wore as they teased their sister. It wasn't everyday that they saw that baby of the family in a dress.

"Now I just have to her that I have a friend of Bruce's be her escort for the charity ball." Jeff said dreading having the conversion with his very independent daughter.

Suddenly the room was very quiet. So quiet you cold hear a pin drop. Jeff Tray knew from that moment that she should have waited until his daughter who had wonderful hearing wasn't in the room.

"What did you just say Daddy?" Allie asked as her blue eyes harden. Her brother took several steps back from their baby sister.

"Allie to prevent what happened a year and half ago with that boy I asked Bruce Wayne to recommend a friend about your age to be your date for tonight and before you ask I made sure that he could be trusted. His name is Wallace West." Jeff told his daughter who had a strange look in her eyes.

"Would he have fiery red hair and piercing green eyes?" Allie asked her father.

"Yes he does." Jeff replied wondering how his daughter knew what Mr. West looked like.

"I think I've met him. There was a young man about 18 at the dress shop that we went to. He knew who I was the second that he saw me but told me that he knew the value privacy. He was so nice that I paid for his tux which was very red by the way." Allie told her father. "I could see why Bruce recommended him."

Jeff gave a sigh of relief that his daughter didn't have a fit about the escort. "Mr. West is to meet up at the host hotel along with Bruce so let's get going." Jeff told his children who nodded.

Allie gave her brothers one last whack with her purse before she started hopping on one foot to get her shoe on and then hopped on her other foot to get the other one on.

_Next chapter The Charity event starts but gets party crashers._

**I need ideas on who should crash the party. Thanks**

reviews would be great please.

**P.S. Everyone have a Merry Christmas and safe New Year**


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the reviews and ideas._

Chapter 7

Wally West paced back and forth in front of the entrance to the hotel that was hosting the Children Charity Event waiting for Jeff Tracy and his children to arrive. The red head knew that there had to be a catch when Bruce had and asked him to come to event. Bruce never asked him to do anything unless he needed a favor which for the billionaire was rare. So imagine to Wally's surprise when Bruce told him that he would be the date to Allison Tracy, the youngest child of a man that made Bruce Wayne look dirt poor.

_Flashback_

"I have to WHAT!" Wally who was dressed at the Flash yelled at the mask man that looked strangely like a bat.

"Come with me to the annual Children Charity event Friday and before you open your mouth no is not a answer. You are coming with me." Batman told the red spandex cover speeder plainly.

"But why me? Why do I have to put up with a bunch of rich snobs that think their better then everyone else just because they have money. Present company excluded of course." Wally said as he retraced his words knowing that Green Arrow aka Oliver Queen was standing behind him getting some to eat and knew that Oliver Queen was not some rich snob but a Employer that cared about his workers and the same went for Bruce Wayne.

"Because Wally the major benefactor will be coming with his children and that includes his youngest and only daughter who he is very protective of and the same goes for the four boys." Batman told the youngest founding member of the League. "Let me put to you in simple words. The last event that Allison Tracy attend was about two years ago and resulted in a boy a little older then her having to go to the hospital with several broken bones because he dared to make a move on her and her two oldest brothers saw and went into Big Brother mode and beat the crap out of him."

"Bats You do realize that this is me were talking about right. I flirt with every female in the League." Wally told Batman trying to weasel his way out of going but knew for some reason it wasn't going to work.

"Yes I do but you also know respect for some one of your age and also have never tried to make a move on any of the female League members. That was why I gave your name to Jeff Tracy and he did a background check on you and for some reason likes you already as well as his four sons do as well." Batman told The Flash who did not look happy at all.

Flash let out a groan. "I really don't have any say in this do I?" The smirk on Batman's face told him everything that he needed to know. "Fine but I don't have the money to go out and buy a tuxedo."

"All taken care of." Batman said handing one of his credit cards to Flash.

"The place that I go to doesn't take cards only cash." Flash said hoping to get out of going only for Batman to pull out a few hundred dollar bills and handing them to Flash.

"Have fun and be at the hotel at 6." Batman told the youngest founder before turning on his heels and leaving the room.

Flash let out a growl before leaving the room.

_End flashback_

Wally was dreading every moment he would have to spend with the Tracy daughter but was shocked when he found out that his date for the event was not a spoiled rich kid like he thought. He red head thought that she would be like other rich girls but she was shopping for a dress in Marie's which was a shop for those of a lower income to get fancy dresses and tuxedos.

Wally let a smile come to his face when he first saw Allison Tracy. It funny to see her fight with the pink dressed lady about wearing a dress.

"Ah Master Wallace good to see you again." Alfred said as he walked up to Wally.

Bruce Wayne had arrived early and told his butler to wait with Wally for the Tracys. Which was fine with Wally as he liked Alfred and affectingly called him Jeeves.

The two men started a conversion just as a limo pulled up. Alfred acting on his butler skills went straight to the back seat door and opened the door.

Out came a man with brown hair and dressed in Armani suit. Wally knew right away that this was Jeff Tracy the reclusive billionaire that made most billionaires look poor.

The next person to come out was a man about the age of 26 with a athletic build and a military stature. Wall knew that this was Scott Tracy, the oldest son of Jeff Tracy. Something about Scott made Wally feel a little scared as Scott reminded Wally of John Steward do to the military background.

The next Tracy to come out was a blond haired man about the age of 25. Wally knew this man as John Tracy as Wally read a few of his books when he was in college to pass the time and found himself engross with the books that John Tracy had written.

The next Tracy that came out was about 23 with light brown hair stuck up in all directions. Wally knew this had to Virgil Tracy the Artist of the family. He remembered going with his Uncle just before he was killed to an art show and there was some of Virgil Tracy's artwork. Wally had his uncle by a print of one of the paintings.

The Next Tracy was a man about the age of 21 with red hair that was about a shade or two lighter than Wally. Wally fought to keep himself under control as this had to be Gordon Tracy the Olympic swimmer who won a Gold medal two years after being told he would never walk again due to a Hydrofoil accident that killed every member on board the craft but Gordon. Wally always had admired Gordon Tracy for not giving up in life and remembered that Gordon had praise his family especially his little sister who he said refuse to let him feel sorry for himself.

The Final Tracy to appear was the only daughter. Allison was dressed in a lovely purple dress that in wally option made her look older then her 16 years. Wally found his self gawking at the girl that he was supposed to watch over and make sure that nothing happened to her. The Red headed man closed his mouth as soon as he found himself gawking at his date before her brothers saw and beat the crap out of him.

As soon as Allie stepped out of the limo with the help of her oldest brother the cameras flashed. It was rare for Jeff Tracy to make a public appearance but it was even rare for all five of his children to be seen in public at the same time.

Scott as soon as the cameras started flashing pulled his sister close to him and went into big brother mode and covered his sister's face as best he could and directed her to the camera free zone of the hotel. He was helped by a man that Scott ID as Wally West.

Wally rushed over to the Scott and Allison Tracy and hid Allison's face from the public. He loved the publicity but only when he was the Flash and not as Wally West and knew how much The Tracy Family hated the public.

Once inside of the hotel Scott let go of his sister and turned to Wally. "Thank you for helping my sister out."

"No problem Mr. Tracy. I hate publicly as well." Wally told the oldest of the Tracy Siblings.

"Call me Scott as there are five Mr. Tracys and that would get confusing at times." Scott replied as he stuck out his hand toward his sister's date for the night.

"Sure if you call me Wally as Mr. West was my father." Wally replied as he shook the older man's hand.

Allie once her coat was taken by one of the staff walked over to where her brother and the guy that was to be her date for tonight stood talking to each other.

"So how long did you know about escorting me to tonight ball?" Allie asked Wally who seemed to shrink under her graze.

"To be honest I was at work when Bruce asked me to be your date tonight yesterday. Also to tell you the truth I wasn't looking forward to escorting what I thought was a spoiled rich kid when he first told me. But when I heard that it was you I calmed down a bit knowing the Tracy's are nothing like most rich kids." Wally told the only daughter of the Tracy family.

Scott looked at Wally. He was really starting to like the kid as he was honest about the important things in life. The oldest Tracy sibling now knew that his sister would be safe with Wally West by just meeting him.

"Now shall we give make out entrance Miss Allie?" Wally asked with a smile that could have charmed all the woman his age but didn't do anything to Allie at all.

"Let's Mr. West." Allie replied knowing she was going to have a good time with Wally at her side.

_Next chapter The party gets a crasher and Allie gets hurt._

Ideas would be wonderful so don't be shy please.

Reviews are also welcomed as well.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for the ideas and review. Eraman gave me the idea to use the Joker. Also fight scenes are not my strong suit at all so please bare with me on it._

Chapter 8

As time went by Allie found herself enjoying the company of Wally West. She found that even though Wally was a bit of a prankster he knew when it was time to joke and when it wasn't time to joke much like her brother Gordon.

Allie could hear whispering going behind her back about the fact that she was with a nobody in the elite world but she didn't care and gave those that talked about Wally as if he wasn't there a look that could make The Hood run in terror. Everyone at the event knew that you didn't get on the wrong side of a Tracy no matter how young they were.

"You know a pretty girl like you shouldn't have that look on thier face. It doesn't suit you." Wally told his date as the woman way older then Allie cower in fear from the young woman.

"I don't like the way that they look at or talk about you. I may be billionaire's daughter but I don't act like a snob. I also don't treat people any different then the way I want to be treated." Allie whispered to her date. Her father had taught her from an early age that you treat everyone no matter what their social statues is or how much money they have with respect as someday her family could suddenly become poor.

Wally just let a small smile come to his face. It was a shame that he was only here as her companion or he would ask Allie out on a date but another thing is that he valued not being in the hostpitl due over protective Brothers and a father.

Wally thought back to when he first told his uncle that he wanted to be a superhero. Barry had a fit and flat out told him no and that it was too dangerous. Wally knew that his uncle was very protective of him and didn't want any harm to come to him but Wally stood his ground and told his uncle that he was going to be a superhero with out with out him. Wally also told Barry that he would've liked to be the Flash's apprentice and learn from him. It took time but Barry finally agreed to let wally fight beside him. At times there were times that both Flashes wanted to kill each other both with the uniform on and off but that was part of having a teammate.

Wally didn't even realize that his mind had wander until he felt Allie waving a hand in front of his face.

"Wally you okay?" The blond girl asked as she saw her date space out.

"Wha... yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about something my Uncle used to do." The red haired man replied with a smile.

"Let me guess he was a little over protective of you." Allie asked.

"Yeah he was but I knew that it was out of love that he was like that. Not once did I ever blame him for the way he acted around me." Wally replied.

"I know that feeling. I mean sure my family can be a little over baring but I know it's out of love. But sometimes I just wish that they would give me some space." Allie said as she grabbed a glass of soda since she wasn't old enough to drink alcohol and her father would kill her of she thought about sneaking a sip.

Wally let out a short laugh. "Know that feeling at work. They tend to smother me do the fact that I almost died in an accident a few months ago."

"Family can't live with them, can't live without them." Allie said under her breath but loud enough that Wally heard her.

"So True."

Jeff Tracy and his sons watched at the baby of the family enjoyed herself with her date. It was one of the rare times they had seen happiness on Allie's face.

Jeff was thinking that if he had to drag his daughter to a event like this again he should call on Wally West to be her date as he seemed to enjoy himself and made Allie laugh.

"She Seems to be enjoying herself doesn't she dad." Scott said coming up behind his father.

'Yes she does for once. Maybe it has to do with the fact that her date isn't interested in her money or pleasing daddy so to speak." Jeff told his oldest.

"From what Bruce told me he had to force Mr. west into coming. That shows that he has no need for high society life." John said as he walked up to his father after talking with Bruce Wayne.

"Just admit that you boys like him." Jeff said to his two oldest children.

"Well like John said he has no love for high society and when Allie exited the limo he came up and helped me get Allie out of the spot light. That right made me like him." Scott replied to his father.

Before John could say anything loud screaming was heard and gunshots rang through the air.

Jeff acting on instinct grabbed his sons and drove to the floor. He got a quick glimpse of his daughter falling to the floor with blood staining her left shoulder. The father of five knew right there that his baby had been shot. Before he could run over to his daughter Jeff saw Wally grabbed Allie before she hit the floor and dragged her behind some turned over tables.

Jeff gave a sigh of relief that his daughter was out of harms way for the moment. Now he had to find his youngest two sons and he did. The Billionaire saw Virgil and Gordon over by some elderly couples.

Now all the billionaire had to do was figure out who was shooting at them. He got his answer when a group of men dressed in all black with what looked like Clown masks on entered the room with guns in their hands.

The clown masked men scanned the room before turning their to the door to reveal a man that Jeff knew only form stories and newspaper clippings. The man behind the attack and had caused his daughter to get shot was non other then The Joker.

"Well would you look at all the lovely priceless jewelry just waiting to be taken. Men you know what to do." The insane man told his followers and the men started our for the jewelry that everyone was wearing.

Jeff was sure that the Joker hadn't seen him and this sons hiding behind a table or they would have been the first to be searched since they were the richest people at the event. He knew that Virgil and Gordon wouldn't be able to help since they had been seen and were currently being searched for their watches and other ideas.

It looked like it was up to Scott, John and himself to handle the situation. Jeff let out a groan. Give him a disaster any day over a robbery.

Wally looked down at Allie who was clutching her shoulder. She had been hit by a rouge bullet. The red head wasted no time in ripping the fabric that made up the sleeve of the dress. Wally looked at the damage and thanks to the training he had with working for both the League and the Police department knew what to do.

Allie let out a little gasp as pressure was applied to her shoulder. She could see blood seeping through Wally's fingers as he tried to stop the bleeding. The wound wasn't serous but it wasn't minor either.

All of sudden the table was moved and Allie felt herself being pulled up quite roughly as pain shot though her shoulder. She was forced to move towards the Joker who had an evil smile on his face.

Wally was thrown to ground as he was pistol whipped in the face for trying to protect Allie from being taken.

"Well if it isn't a Tracy and not only that but the youngest." Joker said as he reached a hand over to stroke Allie's face only for Allie to try and bite his hand. "My my my aren't you a feisty little one. The money alone just from you alone will set me up for a long time." Joker said to the crowd before he turned to his men. "Forget the others this little girl right here will be enough for a while."

Jeff saw red. No one touched his daughter and got away with it. The Tracy patriarch knew that he and his sons only had one shot of taking out the Joker before he got away with Allie.

Jeff quickly gave a look to Scott and John and just as they were going to make a move the door on the other side of the room flew open with a blast and once the smoke was cleared revealed several members of the Justice League.

The members of the League were Green Arrow, Black Canary and Shayera who looked ready to smash some skulls in.

"Let the girl go Joker and maybe we won't break some of your bones." Shayera growled.

"Oh why would I do that when I have the perfect hostage." The Joker replied as he pulled Allie closer to him. "Just think of all the fun the two of us can ha..oww." Joker stop talking in mid sentence when Allie stepped on the center of his foot, elbow him in the stomach and turned around and punched him in the face with her good arm before running over to Gordon and Virgil who grabbed their little sister and put her behind them to protect her.

Black Canary saw her chance and took it by grabbing a table cloth and ran towards The Joker and wrapped him up as tight as she could. Green Arrow and Shayera took care of the goons. Once the goons and the Joker was taken care of medical workers were allowed in to check up on the wounded.

Which leads us to to the ambulance holding Wally West who was holding an Ice pack on his head while Allie was being treated for her gunshot wound. Wally was going to have some bruising on his face and would have a black eye or may be two.

Wally now knew just how much the Tracy men cared about Allie as it had taken the entire Police force to restrain all five of the Tracys from killing the Joker for touching Allie.

"How are you feeling Wally?" Jeff asked as he walked over to the ambulance that held the red headed teenager.

"Like I just got Pistol whipped in the face." Wally told the older man. "But other than that I have one major headache and the EMT say that I'll have some ringing in my ears for a while."

"I want to thank you for protecting my daughter." Jeff told the teenager.

"Your Welcome. By the way how is she?" Wally asked as he let out a little groan as he moved to fast.

"The EMT's are going to take her to the hospital just to be sure that she is okay. I have arrange for you to have a private room when you go and you are going so don't tell me other wise young man." The former astronaut said. "Don't even try and say you're fine. I raised four boys so I know when they have an injury and when they are fine. Which is something you are not." Jeff told Wally in a voice that showed that he meant business about going to the hospital.

Wally knew that tone of voice. It was the same tone that the League used on him when he was in trouble or needed to see a doctor. That tone meant that there was no way he was going to get out of going to the hospital.

Wally sighed letting Jeff know that he had finally agreed to go and get checked out.

"That's a good boy." Jeff told Wally with a smile as he patted the red head on the head like he would do for one of his sons.

_Next chapter Allie get smothered by her brothers as well as Wally does from the League._

Ideas welcome anytime so don't be shy.

Reviews would be great as well. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for all the reviews and alerts._

Chapter 9

A week had passed since Allie had been shot in the arm and she was going to kill her brothers. Well maybe not John as he wasn't as smothering to her as he was back up in TB5 but Scott, Virgil and Gordon were fair game at the moment. Ever since she had been shot at the Children Charity event her brothers wouldn't let her out of their sight for a second and she was getting tired of it. They lived on a island for crying out loud so who was going to find them. She had been shot and she wasn't dying.

"Allie where do you think you are going?" Onana asked as she saw the little sister of the Tracy family try to sneak past her as she was making breakfast to probably go the beach. She smiled when she heard the growl/groan come from Allie's lips.

"I'm going to go to the beach to have some free time without the well meaning but over bearing brothers." The only girl Tracy replied to the loyal Housekeeper that along with Lady Penelope had helped her through her times with when went through puberty.

"Well Allie I think that you better be getting to the beach as I think I hear your brothers coming and they should be here in a few moments." Onana told the Blond Tracy girl.

Allie wasted no time in heading towards the beach and disappeared just as her brothers came barreling through the hallway and headed straight to the table where Breakfast was waiting for them.

"Hey where's Sprout? Normally she would be the first one here." Gordon asked as he dug his fork into a piece of sausage.

"With all due respect Gordon. Allie needs some time alone. She knows that you love her and want to keep her safe but you have to let her breath." Onana told the auburn haired Tracy.

"But Allie's been shot." Scott told Onana as his mother hen instinct kicked in.

"But the Doctor said that there was no permanent damage didn't he." The Malaysian woman told the Tracy sons.

"Yeah But..." Virgil started only to stop when he saw the look the Housekeeper was giving hm.

"But nothing. Allie needs to have the time to herself and I am going to make sure that she gets it. She has her watch on so if anything happens we will know right away." Onana told the boys she had come to love since she and her husband had come to work for The Tracys since Mr. Tracy had rescued her husband from the mines of Malaysia.

Scott, Virgil and Gordon knew that they had lost the fight when Onana gave them the look that meant that there would be no more talk about Allie.

Scott could remember his mother having a similar look that she used on her father when he was being a pain when she was carrying Gordon and Allie.

"Beside I do believe that your father would like for you to call and check up on Mr. West and see how he is recovery from his injuries." Onana said as she placed a pancake on the second youngest Tracy sibling's plate knowing that Gordon would eat everything in the house if she didn't feed him extra.

"I call him right now." Scott told Onana as he wiped his mouth with his napkin and got up and headed for the phone in the living room.

Scott remembered that Mr. West had been really hurt by one of the Joker's men when he tried to protect his sister and got pistol whipped in the face. When Scott and his family arrived at the hospital they were told that Allie's injury would be find in a few days but Mr. West would need to stay in the hospital for a day or two.

Wally as he asked them to call him had suffered a mild concussion as well as a bruised nose and would have two black eyes. Jeff Tracy had offered to take him home when he got released but was told that he had a friend picking him up. Jeff had asked Wally for his phone number so that he could call and check up on him.

Scott picked up the phone and dialed the number that his father was givin and waited for a reply. The phone rang for a few rings before it was picked up.

"Hello." A somewhat drowsy voice said.

"Hi Wally West this is Scott Tracy."

"Oh hi Scott. Man your father was right about checking up on me." Wally said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

Scott let a small smile come to his face. "My dad is a man of his word. Plus you got those injuries protecting my sister and if there is something that my dad appreciate it a man who is willing to protect someone that they don't even know."

"You dad's different than most billionaires that I seen. He's one that actually cares about his family." Wally told Scott over the phone pain in his voice.

"Are you taking the pain meds that the Doctor gave you?" Scott asked going into big brother mode even though Wally wasn't his brother he was only a few years older then his sister.

"Me and meds don't mix that well." Wally told the oldest Tracy Sibling. "Let me put it in other terms. I get loopy and weird if I take anything other than aspirin or Tylenol."

"Sound like Gordon at times but then again he is always loopy." Scott replied with laughter in his voice. Scott could hear Wally laugh over the phone.

"Say Scott is your sister ready to kill you for smothering her right now?" Wally asked know that the League was doing the same thing.

"At the moment no but I have a feeling that she will considering Onana just nailed my brothers and I to wall on how we were treating my sister. Not that I don't love her it just that she means the world to our family and we don't want to lose her." Scott replied.

"I know that feeling. My fellow co-workers tend to be a little over protective of me and they are now checking up on me every few hours to the point that it gets annoy but I know that it's only because they care about me. I almost died a few months ago during the Lex Luthor/Brainic fiasco and since then they've been very protective of me." Wally said and Scott heard a knock on the door over the phone.  
>"Speaking of which that's one of my friends right now so I to go. And I know to expect more calls from your family in the future. It was nice talking to you Scott. Bye." Wally said as he hung up the phone.<p>

Scott put the phone down. When he allowed his baby sister to date which would be in a another 10 years he knew the right man for her to date. Wally West. Just meeting the guy only once and Scott who normally was so protective of his baby sister that he had a hard time with boys being around here because he felt that they were going to make a move on her or were just around her for her family's money. But Wally was different for some reason. Maybe it was the way he held himself and treated other people or maybe he knew what it was like to lose a mother at a young age. Whatever the reason Scott would let Wally date his sister when he deemed he was ready to date.

All of a sudden a loud noise followed by loud yelling that sounded like 'Gordon Cooper Tracy you are dead when I get my hands on you' brought Scott out of his thoughts as he raced to see what his second youngest brother had done this time.

What Scott found was his only sister trying to drown his red haired brother in the pool by holding his head underwater for long periods of time. Virgil was trying to play peacemaker and save his only young brother by trying to pry his sister's hands from around Gordon's neck.

"Allie let him go!" Virgil yelled out as he managed to finally get Allie to let of his younger brother who came up gasping for air.

"What happened here?" Scott asked as he helped Gordon get away from what he could safety call insane sister.

Allie was the first to speak after she had calmed down a bit and it helped that Virgil was holding to her for dear life.

"Our dear brother here thought it would be fun to throw a beach ball at me when I was coming back from the beach. I normally would be okay with that but he hit me in the arm that got shot. I did the only normal thing to do when pain his shooting through your entire body and that was drown your brother in the pool." Allie said to Scott smugly like she was proud of what she did to her brother.

Scott face palmed and let out a sigh. It looked like everything was back to normal. Only something was telling him that something bad was going to happen in the near future and like always it would involve the baby of the family.

_Next chapter Allie and Lady P go back to Central City and look Wally up but something happens that make the Allie see Wally in a new light._

Ideas are really needed so don't be shy in giving them no matter what you think.

Reviews would be great.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks for the alerts and favs. Just a quick note. I am basing Wally West/Flash on what I have read from other stories and from wikipedia and from what other Flash fans have told me._ _**Also as of this moment in the story there will be no romance only friendship but that may change.** also sorry for the long wait. I found sinkhole in my front yard mess up my foot real bad to the point that i had to go to the ER. nothing was broken but i am on Crutches for a few weeks. oh joy._

Chapter 10

Gordon Tracy was making sure to stay as far away from his little sister by 5 years as possible. It seemed Allie was still a little steamed about her getting hit with the beach ball in the shoulder that she had been shot in. But Allie had gotten her revenge by almost drowning him in the pool. Man did his little sister have a temper and was violent when she was mad.

Latter that day after his father and oldest brother had given him the riot act he realized that he always picked on her when she was in pain but when he had his Hydrofoil Accident she never once picked on him or caused pain to his back. Instead she got on his case when he was feeling sorry for himself every time he had a relapse. Allie would tell him to grow up and stop acting like a baby or she would never talk to him again.

Gordon smiled at the memory of his sister getting mad and storming out of the room only to come back with crutches instead of a wheelchair and made him walked anywhere he wanted to go. It was because of Allie that he was able to win Gold at the Olympic two years after his accident.

The red haired Tracy knew that he had to apologize to his sister but would wait a day or two to let her calm down or he had a feeling that she would put him back in the hospital.

Scott let out a groan as he looked at his sister who was doing her best puppy dog face. Not even her brothers could do that sad of a puppy dog face and get away with what ever Allie had planned.

"What do you want Allie?" Scott sighed as he sat down in his chair in their dad's office.

"What makes you think I want anything?" Allie told her brother with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Because the only time you use the puppy dog eyes is when you want something." Scott replied. "So what do you want?"

"I wanted you to tell dad that I'm going to Central City with Lady P." Allie told her brother.

Scott looked at his sister with an arch eyebrow. The oldest Tracy had a feeling that the reason she wanted to go to Central City was because of a young man with flaming red hair and emerald eyes.

"Any chance the reason why you want to go to Central City is because of a certain man named Wally West?" Scott asked his sister who was trying not to blush.

"I just want to check up on him and besides he offered to take me and Lady P to dinner when I met him in the dress shop." Allie told her brother who just looked at her.

_Sure. _Scott thought to himself. It had seemed that his little sister was starting to develop a crush on her rescuer not that Scott minded. Well he minded a lot but at least the crush was on someone that Scott and his brothers approved of and wasn't after the family's money.

"Plus the doctor that treated me at the hospital wanted to check in with her tomorrow. I figured since I was already in Central City I could check up on Wally and take him up on his lunch date. I asked Lady P to come along cause I know that you would never let me go on a date let alone a dinner date with a guy cause let's face it Scott you would worry the entire time I was alone with the guy. Let's face it Scotty you are way to protective of me but I know it's out of love that you are." Allie told her brother who just looked at her.

Scott was starting to realize that the baby of the family was growing up too fast and he knew that he and the men in the Tracy family would have to share her with someone else.

"Okay Sprout I'll tell dad that you are going with Lady Penelope to Central City for a while. I won't mention that you are going to see a guy that you just met." Scott told his only sister. He hated lying to his father but he knew that he had to in order for Allie to be able to go see the young man that Allie seemed interested in. Their father was always a little more protective of his daughter than the boys and he would freak if Allie told him that she was going to have dinner with a boy.

"Thanks Big Brother." Allie said as she gave her oldest brother a hug and kiss on the cheek before she headed out to the landing zone to wait for Lady Penelope and Parker.

Scott let out a groan as he watched his sister disappear out of the office. The world would end if she used those Baby blues of hers on everyone.

At the Runway Allie saw that Lady Penelope was already waiting for her. Allie always wondered how the British Aristocrat always knew when Allie or anyone else in her family needed her for something.

"Allie dear are you ready to go?" Lady P asked with a smile. She was always fond of Allie even before Jeff had created IR. Allie and her brothers were one of the reasons Lady Penelope had agreed to join Ir after she had broke up with Jeff. The noble knew that the boys and especially Allie needed some type of maternal figure in their life other than Onana who was great with the boys but even though Allie was fond of the Malaysian lady she just couldn't connect with her. So that was where Lady P came in and became the parent that Allie needed when the blond hair blue eyed teenage look alike of Lucy Tracy felt like her father was abandoning her to boarding schools. It was Lady Penelope and Parker that always came to pick her up at schools during breaks. It was also Lady Penelope who was there for Allie when she had really needed someone to talk to when she knew that she couldn't talk to her father. So in every sense Lady Penelope was more than just a big sister to the youngest Tracy. Lady Penelope was a mother.

"You bet Lady P." Allie replied as she hopped into the back seat of the pink car.

"Alright Parker you may take off." Lady Penelope told her loyal friend and butler as she sat herself in the seat next to Allie.

In a flash the pink car took off the Runway in and into the air leaving Tracy Island behind.

Halfway to Central City Allie was busy putting on a disguise so no one would recognize her when she went out in public. She was willing to put of with the press but she wasn't going to let the press have a field day with Wally West when he seemed like a guy the liked his privacy. Her disguise was a pair of green contacts and a light brown wig. She had already called Wally ahead of time so all she had to do was go to the pizza place and have lunch. Lady Penelope had some business to attend to with Bruce Wayne in Gotham City so she would drop her off and come back in a few hours.

A few hours later on a barren piece of land just outside of Central City the FAB 1 made contact with the ground and headed into the city.

Ten minutes later Parker pulled into an empty parking place outside of the pizza place that Allie was supposed to meet Wally at.

"Are you sure that you will be alright Allie?" Lady Penelope asked.

"Yeah. I have my watch with me if anything should happen." Allie told the other blond woman.

"Alright Dear have fun and do be careful." Lady Penelope told Allie before Parker drove away.

Allie waved good bye and headed into the pizza place.

Wally had been waiting for what seemed like forever but knew he had to have patience as Allie lived on a island in the middle of the ocean so he knew that it would take a while for her to get here even with the fastest jet that her family had.

Wally couldn't believe that the youngest Tracy child that he had met at a dress shop was actually taking him up on the lunch date offer. He had only been joking with Allison Tracy but he almost had an heart attack when she called and said that she was going to be in Central City for an check up and was wondering if it was a good time to meet for lunch. Wally being the gentleman that he was knew that you never refuse an invite from a lady and said that he would be delighted that she join him for lunch.

Wally knew that Allie would be coming in with a disguise so that the media wouldn't have a field day about some things. All he was told was look for a girl with green eyes and light brown hair.

The door chimed causing Wally to look up and see a girl with light brown hair walking towards him. He knew right then that it was Allie.

"Hey Wally sorry I'm late." The now brunette said as she took a seat across the table from Wally.

"No Problem Allie." The red head replied.

The two ordered their pizza and drinks. Once that was done they started to talk. While they were talking Allie studied Wally's appearance. Even though it had been a week since the attack by the Joker at the Hotel and Wally had been hurt protecting her he looked like he hadn't gotten hurt at all. There was only a trace amount of evidence that he had two black eyes.

_Talk about a fast healer. _Allie thought to herself.

"So are your brothers driving you nuts with their smothering yet?" Wally asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"You have no idea. I had to trick my brother into letting me come and have lunch with you." Allie replied.

"He's just worried about you. Being the youngest of the family can be a pain with siblings." Wally told Allie.

"I know that. My oldest brother practically raised me when my mother died and since he's 12 years older than me and I saw so much of him growing up he's like a second father to me." Allie said as she drank some of her soda.

"Know that feeling. My best friend outside of work is almost old enough to be my father is a little protective of me since I almost died a little while ago. Then there's Alfred, Bruce Wayne's butler. He can be slightly fatherly when he wants to be." Wally said.

"Speaking of Alfred and Bruce Wayne. How did you meet Bruce?" Allie asked.

"I met him at the orphanage in Gotham after I talked to him about donating some of his funds to the orphanage. He agreed after he saw the determination that I had about no taking no for an answer and that was willing to stand up for what I believe in. As for Alfred I just liked him the second I met him as I had to defend him from a gang of thugs. But it turns out that he didn't need to be defended. Don't let the accent fool you Alfred can kick some serious butt when he wants to." Wally said smiling at the memory of Alfred taking on one of the Hawkmen that invaded Bruce's mansion during the invasion of Earth and the other time when he and Alfred had stopped at one place to pick up a few items for the League and some street gang had tried to rob them and Alfred had taken on two of the thugs with an _umbrella _and won.

"Reminds me of Parker who is the Butler of the blond woman I was with when he first met. He knows how to box and is pretty good at it too." Allie said remembering the scene two years ago when Lady P and Parker fought Trasson and Mullian. Parker could really do some damage and who knew Lady P could kick some butt.

Soon a waiter brought their pizza and the two continued to talk about each other. An hour later after Wally and Allie paid the bill which Allie insisted that she pay for her half of the bill the two teens took a walk around Central City. Wally wanted to show Allie his the place that had been his home since he was three. The town his uncle Barry loved and died for.

Sometime later the two teens after Wally had showed Allie his favorite places and had talked about his uncle and aunt arrived at Central City Orphanage.

"I know this isn't what you probably wanted to see but I figured that this is the best way to get so know someone." Wally told Allie.

Allie just smile at the red head as she followed in up the stairs and into the building.

Once inside Allie found herself immediately surrounded by little kids ranging from barely able to walk to almost teens.

"Wally your back and who is this lovely lady?" An older lady with salt and pepper hair asked as she came up to them with a smile and hugged Wally.

"This is Allie the daughter of one of my other friend's friend Miss Peterson." Wally replied as he picked up one of the toddlers and started to tickle her stomach.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Allie." The woman said as she gave Allie a hug before turning back to Wally. "Keep a hold of this one Wally. She's a keeper."

Allie felt her cheeks go red at the comment and when she looked at Wally he was doing the same thing.

During her time with the children at the orphanage Allie saw Wally in a new light. She knew that he volunteered at the orphanage but actually seeing him work with the kids was great. The kids loved Wally and she could tell that he was having the time of his life.

Allie watched wally play pin the tail on the donkey when she noticed a young girl about the age of 5 or 6 in the corner slightly crying. She couldn't bear to see a girl cry as it reminded her of her when she lost her mother. Wasting no time Allie walked over to the little girl and asked what was wrong.

"My mommy is gone and never coming back." The little girl who name Allie found out was Lucy like her mother said in tears. "There is no one that cares about me anymore."

Allie's heart went out to this little girl as she remembered feeling the no one cared about her when she was the same age as the girl she was talking to.

"I know how you feel little one. I lost my mother when I was three and have very few memories of her and most of them are from what my brothers and father have told me about her. There were times when I was growing up despite the fact that I had four older brothers that I felt alone. But let me tell you something that my second oldest brother who I am closest to told me. People may not always show it but they do care about you. I've seen what Miss Peterson and the staff do and I can tell by the look in their eyes that they care about each and every one of the children here. Also you are never alone if you have good memories of your mother and she will always be there for you no matter what." Allie told Lucy who seemed to brighten up.

"You mean that mommy will always be with me as long as I hold on to my memories of her?" Lucy asked.

"Yes a mother's love is one of the most powerful things in world. I should know my mother died protecting me and because of her I'm alive and have a family of over protective and slightly mother hen men that love and care about me." Allie replied. "Now why don't you go and play with the others children."

Lucy gave Allie a hug after she wiped her tears from from her eye and ran over to the other kids to play.

Miss Peterson came up to Allie and place a hand on the young blond's shoulder. "Thank you Allie. We tried everything to get her to stop crying and you manage to do that in less then 10 minutes."

"I know what it's like to lose a mother at a young age and not feel loved even though I would always feel loved no matter what I did. I think Lucy just needed someone to talk to that had a experience like her." Allie told the old woman who had a smile on her face.

"That she did my dear. Why don't you go help Wally with the kids while I get us some snacks."

Allie nodded her head and headed to join Wally as she saw him in a different light. Like his profile said he loved kids but seeing it in real life was something totally different. Wally didn't just love kids he adored them. Allie like that for some reason as Wally gave the kids some hope that someone other than that staff cared about them. Also she could connect with Wally on death which was a hard subject for her to talk about with her family when it came to her mother and he lost his mother at the same age.

There was just something about Wally that made Allie like him

Maybe it was fate or maybe it was her mother helping her right now. All Allie knew was that she was going to start a friendship with Wally West.

_Next chapter The Tracy Brothers get a little jealous of Wally taking away their sister's attention._

Ideas Are Really needed for how Jealous the boys can get. Any idea is welcome.

Also reviews would be great as well.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry this chapter is so short. I had a hard time making the brothers feel jealous about their baby sister hanging out with another man other than them. **Ideas are really needed for the next few chapters as I have getting writers block anything would be wonderful. thanks**_

Chapter 11

_Takes place a week after the lunch date that Allie and Wally went on._

Scott Tracy let out a low growl at the sight his only sister talking on the phone with Wally. The oldest Tracy child couldn't help but feel jealous that is sister who used to spend so much time with him and his brothers was now spending most of her time with a boy she had just met.

It was hard for Scott to let his baby sister go and grow up as part of him always wanted her to stay the little girl that he had to raise after the death of their mother. But a part of him knew that Allie would have to go up sometime and that he would have to let go as well. But no one said giving up your sister would be easy to do.

John leaned back in his chair on TB5 as he heard from Scott about Allie's so called date with wally West. The only blond Tracy son was almost ready to tell him brother to shut up and leave their sister alone but refrained from doing so as John knew that his only older brother was just concerned for their sister. Heck he was too. Allie seemed to have Puppy love with Wally West which was something that the blond Tracy male had a feeling that the other men in at Tracy Island were not very happy that their little girl was growing up.

John would be lying if said that he wasn't jealous of Wally West taking away his baby sister but he knew that someday another man would come and take Allie away from him and his family. Once he got back to earth for his week off John would make sure to find where Wally West lived and he along with his brothers would have a nice long talk with the man that had taken their sister from them about just how he was going to treat their little sister. John was going to put the fear of God in Wally West if he ever did anything to hurt his sister.

Virgil like his oldest brother was not very pleased that some guy that they barely knew was taking his sister away. The middle child was thinking of doing very unpleasant things to him but he didn't want to upset his sister who would never speak to him again if he did that. Part of Virgil knew that Allie wouldn't stay the little girl that he loved and tried to protect since she was born. He knew that someday he would have to let Allie go. He just wished that someday wasn't so soon.

Gordon swam as fast as he could in the smaller of the two pools. He wanted to forget that his sister was infatuated with someone. To the red haired Tracy it felt like he was losing his other half. He was close to his only younger sibling, not as close as John was to her but pretty close. The Water Baby of the Tracy family really didn't like the idea that his sister had another red haired man that she cared about.

Gordon was thinking that his older brothers were probably thinking the same thing about losing Allie but he shuttered to think how their father was dealing with the fact that Daddy's little girl was growing up and that Daddy wouldn't be the most important man in his daughter's life.

And that was what Jeff Tracy was thinking as he thought about what his son had told him about Allie going on a lunch date. He had no problem with Allie going to lunch with Mr. West as he was a respectful young man but what scared him was that Allie had lunch alone with Wally. The patriarch of the Tracy family couldn't help but feel scared for his youngest as Lady Penelope told him that all they had was lunch and went to an orphanage where Allie helped a little girl who felt abandoned. From what he had heard from one of the workers who when he asked about what Allison Mackenzie had told the little girl Jeff never thought that his precious daughter felt that way she did but then again he really hadn't been apart of Allie's life until a few years ago when he almost lost the soul of the family. To this day Jeff still had nightmares about what happened at The Bank of London

Jeff leaned back as he thought of his little girl growing up so fast and really wished that his loving wife could be there to help him with what Allie was going through. He knew that when Allie had girl Problems she went to Onaha and Penelope for help but even as the two woman loved Allie as a daughter or sister in Penelope's case it just wasn't the same as having your mother be there for you. Jeff knew that Allie wanted her mother and it pained him that he couldn't give his little girl what she wanted.

Meanwhile Allie had just got of talking with Wally and had forgotten about the time change and had woken him up by mistake but it was only about an hour before he had to get to work to it wasn't a big deal.

Allie didn't know why she craved his friendship. Maybe it had to so with having a similar past and he wasn't a brother that smothered her. She loved her brothers and father to death but sometimes they could be annoying to the point she wanted to commit mass murder.

Allie unlike what her brothers thought knew that she wasn't in love with Wally nor had Puppy love. She just enjoyed his companionship and wasn't ready for a relationship. Plus it wouldn't be fair to any one she dated why she had to cancel so many dates due to the rescues of IR.

Maybe someday she would find someone she would be willing to share her families secrets with and maybe someday that someone would be Wally West.

_Next Chapter IR teams up with the Justice League on a rescue and Allie learns a shocking secret about The Flash._

**Hey everyone I really need reviews to know how I am doing on writing please. They can be good or bad it doesn't matter. Thank you**


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you for the review and idea Roos335._

Chapter 12

Allie ran as fast as her feet could carrying her as the alarm went off at the villa. The youngest Tracy knew that when that type of alarm went off you headed to command center of IR to see what was the situation.

Allie arrived at the same time Virgil did and they both ran into the room where their father already had the Command Center up and ready.

"What's going on Dad?" Virgil asked as walked over to his picture and prepared to get ready for the mission.

"We have a request from the Justice League. They need help with a rescue." Jeff told his children who were getting into position to get ready.

"The Justice League really?" Gordon said as he ran in.

"Yes Gordon now get ready as Thunderbirds are Go." Jeff told his children as he went to his picture as well and at the same time as the others pressed a button that would send them down to their respective Birds and to where their suits and helmets were located.

It took the Tracy's less than a minute to get suited up and get their Birds ready to take off. Scott, Jeff and Allie were in Thunderbird 1 while Virgil and Gordon were in Thunderbird 2 with the Firefly and Mole on board as well as some other rescue equipment just in case.

"This is Thunderbird 1 preparing to take off." Scott said over the comm.

"FAB Scott your are clear to take off." Brains told Scott.

"10-4 Brains. Thunderbird 1 taking off."

Topside the larger of the two pools began to slide back to reveal the hanger where the Thunderbirds vehicles were stored. Suddenly the engines to Thunderbird 1 started up and soon the rocket was launched into the air and heading for the location of the emergency. Thunderbird 2 soon followed.

Meanwhile the Justice League had their hands full as they had to try and rescue the people trapped in a building while fighting off several villains. Superman had made the call to call in International Rescue to give them a hand as with the Thunderbirds could handle rescuing the people trapped in the building while the League handled the Injustice Society.

"When are the Thunderbirds supposed to get here?" Shayera formally know as Hawkgirl yelled as she swung her mace at Blizzardo missing him by centimeters.

"They should be here in a few moments." John Steward also known as Green Lantern yelled to his girlfriend as he used his ring power to try and get the fires under control.

"Speak of the devil. Look who here." Diana said as she used her lasso to entrap several members of the Injustice League.

The members of the Justice League looked up for a split second to see Thunderbird 1 hovering over the building that was on fire. They saw two cables come down and then saw two people slide down the cables to the Building. The League knew that they could now focus on the Injustice League since the people in the building were going to alright.

"Alright this what were going to to do. Scanners show that there are at least four people of the top floor and five on the floor below. Allie can you take the top floor while I will take other floor?" Jeff asked his daughter who nodded her head and grabbed some oxygen masks and headed into the building via the roof exit.

"Good Luck Allie." Jeff whispered to himself. It was hard for him to see his baby girl rush into danger with out no regards for her own safety. She was truly a Thunderbird.

Jeff brought himself out of his musing and followed his daughter into the building to save some people.

Allie found herself almost over come by the smoke and heat. But she knew that she had to persevere as she was a Thunderbird and Thunderbirds didn't quit. Right away she found three of the four people that were said to be on the floor. She placed oxygen masks on them right away and took them back to the roof opening where her brother Gordon was waiting to do an assessment on them to see how badly they were injured.

With out a second thought Allie went back in to find the other person trapped.

"Hello Any one here? If you can hear me yell or says something." Allie yelled as she jumped over debris and broken glass.

After a few minutes of not hearing anything Allie began to feel dread but it was different. She began to feel that there was someone watching her. Some one that she had met a few years ago.

"Hello Allie." A sinister voice said from behind Allie that made Allie's blood go cold. Allie knew that voice any where.

Slowly turning around she saw the face of a man that gave her nightmares. She was looking into the evil smiling face of The Hood. A man that almost killed her family two years ago on Spring Break.

Allie activated her the headset in her helmet in a flash. "Dad the Hood is her and I'm staring straight at him."

"Allie Hang on I'm on my way. Just figure out someway to get away from him." Jeff worried voice was heard over the headset.

"Don't bother Jeff I made sure that your little girl will bot be able to escape from me this time." The Hood smiled evilly at Allie who was paralyzed with fear.

"I think that I should give the Justice League a demonstration of what I can do since I will be going after them next." The Hood told Allie as he grabbed the Teenager by her throat and carried her over to the window and dangled her over the edge of the window.

On the ground the League had just defeated the Injustice members when everyone heard Diana let out a gasp and point to the sky. What they saw scared them. They saw a member of International Rescue being dangled by the throat by someone that they had never seen before but they could tell that the man was pure evil.

The Justice League watched at the IR member with they could tell was female struggle as she fought the hold that she was in.

"Such a shame my dear that you would have to die doing what you wanted to be so badly. You should have let me die when you had the chance. Tell your mother hello for me." The Hood chuckled and let go of Allie.

Several loud NOs were heard echoing though the skies that Superman had to cover his ears. The event happened so fast that none of the Justice League had anytime to react except one. All any one saw was a flash of red belonging to The Flash running up the side of the building and once it reached a certain place jumped out and caught the falling Thunderbird in his arms.

Just as the Flash grabbed Allie a beam came falling down and landed on top of him and caused them to hit the ground harder than needed. Then more debris fell on top of the two hero burying them under a ton of glass, metal and wood.

"Flash!"

As if having a repeat of what had happened with the Brainic/Luthor incident Wonder Woman, Shayera Green Lantern and Superman all raced over to the wreckage and started to unbury their teammate the member IR.

Scott in Thunderbird 1 was trying to stay calm and collected as he watch his sister be dropped and saved by the Flash only for some debris to fall on the speedster and his sister. The oldest Tracy sibling knew that he had a job to do and couldn't just go and help his sister as he had to put out the fire before the entire building collapsed.

Scott had feeling that Virgil and Gordon were trying so hard to not to lose their cool as they saw their baby sister be buried alive. But they knew that their sister would be alright when they saw members of the Justice League rush over to the debris and start digging.

As the Justice League worked to dig their teammate out of the rubble and hopefully the Member of International Rescue alive.

"You know this is not how I wanted to meet a pretty Girl today." Flash said as held Allie in his arms and struggled to keep the rubble from falling on them.

Allie Just glared at him through her helmet that had absorbed some of the impact of her falling and hitting her head. She knew that Flash was just trying to keep her calm as she was shaking but not from the fall. She was shaking from meeting the Hood again.

'Hey you Okay?" Flash asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little shaken up from the fall." Allie replied as she tried not to look at Flash's face for his mask had been ripped and part of his face was showing including a bit of flaming red hair in a shade that looked very familiar. There was no way that he could be the Flash could he?

Flash knew that she was lying. He could tell it just by the way she spoke. Was she injured in some way or did her fear have to do with what had happened with the robed man that he saw laughing as he dangled the young woman in his arms over the streets and then drop her like a piece of garbage.

From what Flash remembered about International Rescue that involved a robed man of Asian descent happened about two years ago when a man matching the description of man that he had just seen was when The Flash saw that Some one was trying to frame the Thunderbirds by robbing the Bank of London. Rumors had it the youngest child of the Commander of International Rescue had almost been killed by some Madman Calling him self the Hood.

Flash was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that his face mask was falling off as it had been ripped during the fall. He only realize that he heard a some whisper saying his civilian name.

"Wally?"

It was right them when he heard that whisper that Wally West AKA The Flash knew just who he had just saved and was holding in a protective embrace.

He was holding in his arms a young woman not that much younger than him with a heart of gold. A woman that he had developed a wonderful friendship over the past two months. A woman knew what it felt like to lose a mother at a young age and a woman that told him that she had secrets and boy did she have Secrets.

Everything came back to him and he couldn't believe that he didn't see it before. The woman known as 'Shepard' that he talked to when he had watch tower duty was this woman or young girl. It was also the middle name of a girl that he befriended. He never put two and two together.

The Flash was holding in his arms known other than Allison Shepard Tracy or as she was known to her family and friends 'Allie.'

_Next chapter find out just how the Justice League react when a civilian knows the identity of The Flash._

Ideas are really need for the next chapter on how the league would react.

**Now I am going to get a little angry. For the past 2 or 3 chapters I have had people fave and alert but have not left a review. Reviews are how I write as they make me feel good knowing that I have a good story going. I love the fact that people are faving and alerting but please leave a review. It came be two word or a entire sentience . Ideas are not required to when leaving a review if any of my readers have thought that you needed to leave a review. Thank you for reading this and please like I said leave a review.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts and faves. The ideas will be used in some way, shape or form._

Chapter 13

_Takes place three days after the last Chapter._

Jeff watched as his youngest child whimper in her sleep as she was held by his second oldest son. The former astronaut let out a sigh. It hurt him so bad that his youngest child had been hurt not in a physical way although she had a sprained shoulder that would heal in time but it was the emotional pain that would not go away. The Hood had somehow escaped from his maximum security prison less than a week ago and came after his family.

Jeff shivered at the thought of what almost happened three days ago during the Joint rescue between International Rescue and The Justice League.

International Rescue had been called into assist in a rescue of about a dozen people trapped in a building by the Justice League that was busy fighting members of the Injustice League. Allie had been the first one to slide down the cables and onto the burning building while Jeff had followed her. After getting some advice and locations Allie went in to the building to look at for the people trapped on the top floor. It was after Allie had gotten four of the so called trapped people that she went back for the fifth only to come face to face with The Hood.

The Hood had grabbed Allie by her throat and dangled her over the edge of the building. Her family had been helpless to help her as they watch the baby of the family dangled in the air and then suddenly dropped.

If it hadn't been for the Flash then the Tracy Family would have been burying Allie today. Instead they had to deal with a normally strong girl reduced to a quivering mess who only seemed to calm down when she was in the arms of John.

Jeff heart went to his throat when he saw the Flash run up the building and catch his daughter but the debris came down on them and buried both of them. He had never been so glad to see his daughter alive when she was pulled out of the rubble. She was holding her hands up against the Flash's face as part of his mask had come off revealing part of his face. Jeff was proud of his daughter for ignoring her pain to help her savior. He had a feeling that Allie had seen more than she had let on about who Flash was but she knew how to keep a secret.

The Green Lantern encased Flash in protective barrier that was a dark green so that no one could see Flash's face. Shayera went straight over to his daughter to check her for injuries and all she found was a sprained shoulder.

Jeff could remember Superman coming up to Allie and asking her a few Questions. What the man of steel asked Allie Jeff never did find out. But he had a feeling that his baby would be getting a visit from several members of the Justice League about what did she really see when she was buried with Flash. None of that matter at that moment just so long as his daughter was safe and the Flash was alright.

Jeff could have sworn he heard there 'thank god' and "I'm going to kill the bastard' when he told his sons that their sister was a little banged up but would be alright. The commander of International Rescue couldn't blame his sons for saying that. They had almost lost the Baby of the family again.

Jeff was so lost in thoughts about what had almost happened a few days ago that he didn't know that someone had come up to him until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Jeff looked up to see his oldest son looking at him with a look of pure anger and sadness on his face. Scott had almost lost it when he found out that the Hood had escape and almost killed his sister who he helped raise since she was three. It took Kyrano. Brains, Virgil and Gordon to keep the former Air Force fighter pilot from taking Thunderbird 1 and flying around the world to find the man that had caused his family nightmares.

"How is Allie doing?" The mother hen of the family asked.

"John's with her at the moment. She seems to be sleeping better since Brains gave her those sleeping pills but she still has tremors." Jeff told his oldest son who handed him a cup of what looked like coffee.

"Thanks Scott." Jeff said as he took a sip of what he thought was coffee but turned out it was black tea. Kyrano must had figured that he had to much coffee already and decided to give him black tea.

"It makes me sick to think that the madman that almost killed us and tormented Allie two years ago is back. I mean Allie just got her life back on track and now this monster comes and ruins it." Scott growled out as he clenched his hands into fists.

"I know son I know." Jeff replied. "I have talked to the Justice League and they are going to be on the look out for The Hood for us." Seeing Scott's puzzled face Jeff explained what he had been told by Superman. "Flash was almost killed by The Hood when he tried to kill Allie. They see Flash the same way we see Allie. He is the youngest of the Founders and the League are very protective of him."

"So they want to find the Hood as well and make him pay for what they did to Flash and Allie." Scott asked.

Jeff nodded his head before taking a breath of air. "There is more. Allie may be called up to the Watchtower for questioning as I think she may have saw who Flash really is in his civilian life. I think that the League are concerned that Allie would reveal his identity to the world."

Scott gave a huff and raised and eyebrow at what his father had said. "They do know what Allie is a part of right?"

"Scott they just want to be safe much like us." Jeff replied.

As if by magic Gordon who was reluctantly working up on TB5 called in with a message for the Commander of the Thunderbirds from Superman. Jeff had his youngest son transmit the signal through several lines so as not to be trace just in case the call was being monitored.

"This is The Commander of the Thunderbirds. How may I help you Superman?" Jeff asked to the blank screen so only his voice could be heard.

"Commander I can understand the reasoning why you will not show me your face and I completely understand. Now the reason that I am calling if if you would be so willing to let your daughter come up to the Watchtower for some questioning. We really need to be sure that she didn't see anything that she wasn't supposed to see." Superman explained.

"I understand but right now is not a good time. My daughter is still recovering from what that monster did to her." Jeff explained.

"About that man that we saw who is he?"

Jeff began telling Superman everything about the Hood and what he did two years ago without revealing to much about the Thunderbirds and International Rescue. Ten minutes later Jeff finished his story. He could have swore that he heard some growling from in the back ground that didn't belong to Superman.

"_Flash?_ What are you doing out of the med bay?" Superman said angrily over the transmission.

"I've been in that blasted med bay for three days. I need to get out and stretch my legs and I couldn't help but overhear the conversation that was going on and I figure that I had a right to be involved since you mentioned my name and I want to know how the Thunderbird that I rescued is doing." Flash said a little bit of humor in in his voice.

Jeff smiled at the bickering that that was going on. It reminded him of his children when they were younger. He was right when he said that Flash was the soul of the Justice League and would collapse if anything happened to him. Much like what would happen to International Rescue if anything happened to Allie.

After several minutes of bickering Jeff thought he should remind the two heroes that he was still on the line.

"You gentleman do know that I am still here?" Jeff said with a smile on his face. He heard a shuffle and then Superman came back on the line.

"My Apologies Commander." Superman replied. "Anyway when would be a good time to have your daughter come up to the Watchtower?"

"I will let you know as soon as possible. Right now my daughter well being and having her feel safe is more important." Jeff told the hero.

"That is understandable. If something like that happened to my child I would do that same thing." The man of steel said.

"Another thing that I have to asked. How are you going to be able to keep my daughter's identity a secret?" Jeff asked. Keeping the identity of his daughter a secret.

"Already have the figured out Sir. She can come in her IR uniform and the only one that will be allowed to her her will be J'ozz who once she is done questioning her can erase his memories after he tells up what he has learned. Is that alright with you?" Superman asked.

"Yes it is. Please understand that I normally would have no problem but this is my daughter that were talking about and the heart of the team. I don't know what I would do if I lost her." Jeff said.

"Thank you for understanding what we have to do and tell your daughter that Flash is doing well." Superman replied.

"I will and thank you. This is the Commander of the Thunderbirds signing out." Jeff said as he pressed a button that turned off the communications.

Now that he knew that Allie's identity would be safe Jeff could let a sigh of relief come to his mouth. He shuddered to think what kind of trouble Allie could and would get into at the Watchtower.

_Next chapter Allie recovers and heads up to the Watchtower for her questioning and then the League Discover something that she never knew about herself._

Ideas are welcomed.

Please leave a review. Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks for the alert. GakuenJenn gets credit for ideas used in this chapter._

Chapter 14

Allie gingerly suited up in her purple Thunderbirds uniform being careful to mind her sore shoulder. Today was the day that she would be going up to the The Watchtower and get interview for what she saw two weeks ago when she was trapped with the Flash under ton of debris. Her father wanted her to wait for a few weeks until her mind and body was ready for what would be going on at the Watchtower since none of her brothers or father would be coming along. Which was find with Allie as she was a little tired of the smothering that she was getting. Don't get her wrong she loved her family to death but sometimes they were just downright annoying as hell.

"All set Allie Cat?" John asked as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah although this is not the way I thought that I would meet the Justice League." The younger blond replied as she grabbed her helmet and headed out to the hanger that held Thunderbird 3 which would be taking her up to TB5 and then the Justice League would teleport her to the Watchtower.

John just smiled at his little sister before moving out of the way for her.

Three hours later Allie was standing in the Watchtower with her helmet on so that no one would see who she was. Her father had told her that the League knew about The Hood and what he had done to the Thunderbirds so she wouldn't have to go into painful details about what had happened two years ago. She had been given the nickname TB3 after the Bird that she was going to pilot when she got the training.

Superman came up to her and extended his hand for Allie to shake. Allie took and shook his hand back.

"I would like to welcome you to the Watchtower TB3. I just wish that it as under a better circumstances." Superman said.

"So do I." Allie replied through the voice changer that Brains had installed just before heading up to Thunderbird 5.

"If you would please follow me I will take you to the room where J'onn will be doing the interview or questioning or what ever you want to call it. I promise you that only he will see your face and when he done he will erase what he has seen about you." Superman told Allie.

"My father has told me this and thank you for keeping my identity a secret." Allie said as she walked with Superman to the room. She couldn't help feel like a fangirl being around some of her childhood heroes other than her brothers and father. She had grew up idolizing The first Flash and cried when she found out that he had been killed in the line of duty but became a fan of the current Flash and was still in a little bit of shock at who The current Flash really was.

Allie couldn't help but look around and slightly stare at the League members who were looking at her and probably thinking what is a child doing as part of a Rescue organization. She could probably say the same thing about them when it came to Supergirl and Flash and Robin.

After a quick walk the two arrived at a door which Allie figured was the room she was be spending the next few hours in with a alien from Mars who would know who the Thunderbirds were. She ha to admit that she was a little scared on some one going nosing around in her head. Allie had thinks in her head that she didn't even tell her family about.

"If you would make yourself comfortable J'onn will be with you in a moment." Superman told Allie as he ushered her into the room where there was a table and two chairs and a flask of water and two cups on the table.

Allie sat down in one of the chairs after she poured herself a class of water. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to wait long and she was right for two minutes later a green skinned humanoid walked into the room. Allie knew this had to be the Martian Manhunter or as he was known by his real name J'onn J'ozz.

"It is a pleasure to meet one of the Thunderbirds." The Martian told Allie as he sat down in the chair across from her.

"I could say the same thing about you although like I told Superman I just wish that it was under different circumstances." Allie replied.

J'onn smile at her. There was something about this Member of International Rescue that reminded him of Wally. Judging by size and stature of the Thunderbird in front of him he concluded that she was still in her teens and maybe a few years younger than Flash.

'In order for me to begin I need for you to take off you helmet. Don't worry there are no cameras in this room out of respect for what you do." J'onn said.

Allie was little hesitate to take off her helmet but she took it off anyway.

J'onn was shocked to see how young the girl in front of him but her eyes showed that she had seen her fair share of horror growing up. It was then by looking at the girl did he realize just who she was and who the Thunderbirds were.

"Well this certainly explains why your family is very reclusive in the world and why International Rescue was formed." J'onn said as he looked at Allie who was giving him a weird look. "I do know what it is like to lose someone you care about. Like your father I lost my wife and children long ago."

Allie looked at The Martian trying to see if he was lying but the sadness in his eyes was the same as her father's when he was talking about her mother.

"I believe you Sir." Allie replied.

"I apologize for getting off subject. Let us get through what you need to know what I am going to do." J'onn began to tell Allie everything that he was going to do from entering her mind to finding out what she knew about Flash. All Allie needed to do was think back to the day of the rescue and J'onn would do the rest.

"Please be assured that I will not look at anything about your family or your family business." The Martian told the young blond girl.

"I can help you a little by telling you what I saw. I know that the Flash is Wally West. I saw his face when his mask was ripped off. I know the importance of keeping a secret and the Justice League members secret identity are no ones business." Allie told J'onn.

J'onn smiled at the young human. There was no trace of lying in her voice. She spoke the truth and J'onn knew that not just from what she had said but from her memories. He had entered her mind when she started talking and found just how horrible the man known as The Hood was. It was a miracle that the young woman wasn't scarred for life with what she went though at a young age.

"I Believe you Miss Allie. Your words are from the heart." The Martian said. Allie after all had a sprained shoulder when she had been pulled from the rubble and was ignoring her pain as she covered Flash's face with her hands.

"There is something that I have to ask you. Can you find memories of some one when they don't have many memories of that person?" Allie asked.

J'onn nodded knowing where this was going.

"I was wondering if you could find me a memory of my mother as she died when I was three and I really don't have that many memories of her, good ones at least." Allie asked with tears in her eyes as she recalled her mother.

"I can do that but I afraid that I also can't do that for memories make you what you are and who you are. From what I picked up you already know about your mother. Your father had said time and time again that you are just like your mother in both look and persona. Also your brothers have told you stories about your mother as well. You see Allie you have memories of your mother based on what you have been told. Do you really want to find out that your mother wasn't what you thought she would be?" J'onn told the young Rescuer. "You do have a good memory of your mother. She died saving you and John."

Allie thought about what The Martian had said and he was right. She did have memories of her mother due to what he family had told her and what if her mother wasn't what she had always thought that she would. Also he was right about the memory of his mother saving her from the avalanche when she was young.

"Thank you. I guess that I just wish that I wanted to know my mother so badly that I forgot that I already knew her." Allie replied before she jerked her head upwards and then grabbed her helmet and put it on and leaped over the table and grabbed J'onn just before the door exploded.

Smoke and dust filled the air as the fans tried to remove the contaminated Air from the room.

J'onn looked at Allie who was on top of him shielding him. Her suit was ripped in various places but she looked to be okay.

"J'onn are you and our guest Okay?" Superman asked as he came running into the room.

"We are fine Superman thanks to Allie. She reacted a few seconds before the whatever it was that caused the door the exploded." J'onn told his teammate.

Superman turned to Allie and just looked at her. "How did you know that there was a bomb outside of the door that not even I could hear until it was too late?"

"I don't know but something like this happened to me before when I was three and my mother died. I could sense that something was wrong and I was right. Also it happened when I two years ago with the Hood. He tried to take over my mind but I somehow was able to resist him. Also I don't know if this would count but I can scream and yell so loud that some of the windows break." Allie replied her voice disoriented.

J'onn and Superman looked at each other and then looked at Allie. From what it looked like it seemed that The youngest Thunderbird has some sort of untapped sixth sense and maybe power like Black Canary. But only a few test would be able to prove that.

"It would seem that you have a some form of sixth sense and the ability to not have your mind manipulated." Superman said. "If you want we can find out if you do after J'onn tells us what you know about Flash."

Allie knew that she had some sort of strange ability otherwise how was she able to not let the hood take over mind and control her.

"I would like that for all my life I have always wondered why I could sense things when none of my family could do otherwise." Allie said. It was true that she was scared but she had to know.

_Next chapter Allie undergoes some test and talks with Flash._

Ideas are welcome but not required.

Please leave a review to tell me how I'm doing.


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks for the reviews. _

Chapter 15

Allie let out a groan as she realized that she had bumped into someone who's chest felt like a brick wall. Looking up she realized that she had bumped Batman who was glaring at her. Normally glares would frighten her but for some reason Allie wasn't scared and she knew that there was no reason to be.

Batman looked at the young Thunderbird. She didn't even flinch at his glare much like Flash didn't.

"Mind telling me what you are doing in the middle of the hallway?" Batman asked. The Dark Knight knew that the League's guest was supposed to be in her room waiting for her tests to come back.

"Trying to find the lunch room. I'm starving." Allie replied and had the decency to blush as her stomach let out a grumble.

Batman rolled his eyes under his mask. Typical teenager. The weird thing was the she reminded him of Flash.

"Come on I'll show you where the cafeteria is." Batman told Allie as he directed the teenager to the cafeteria.

As soon as she stepped into the room Allie felt a ton of eyes on her. Maybe she should have changed into something less obvious than her Thunderbird uniform.

Fire came up to Allie and offered her a seat which Allie politely declined but said that she would come back after she was done eating. Fire gave her a smile and returned to her seat.

It felt so weird to Allie to be with her childhood heroes. Her brothers would be flipping out at the moment to get a chance to meet their favorite heroes.

Allie grabbed her food and headed back to her room where she could eat in peace. It was hard for her to eat alone as she always ate with her family but she could risk the League finding out about who she was.

Ten minutes later Allie was back in the cafeteria putting her tray away and went to join Fire and other female members of the League.

"So TB3 what's it like being the only female Thunderbird?" Dr. Light asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Annoying! Especially when it comes to my family and their over protectiveness." Allie replied.

"I know that feeling." Supergirl said.

"I think so does Flash with what happened with Luthor a little while ago." Ice replied as she looked at Allie.

"I read about that. If I remember right Flash opened up his Speed Force and defeated that Luthor/Brainic creation thing and almost died because of it." Allie said remembering what she had learned from the news.

"Yeah and since that day the Founding Members have been a little protective of Flash. They really don't want to end up like the Justice Lords. You see sweetie Flash is the heart and soul of the team." Vixen pointed out.

"Much like what I am to my team. I remember the Commander telling the other members of IR that they wouldn't know what to do if they lost me." Allie said smiling behind her helmet. She remembered over hearing her father tell her brothers that she was one of reason that IR was formed as he didn't want another family to go through what they went through all those years ago.

"Someone say my name?" Flash said as he suddenly appeared by the table with a smile on his face.

"Hey Flash how's it going?" Fire asked. She treated Flash like a younger brother. He was fun to hang out with and despite his slightly annoying one liners.

"Going good." The speedster replied and then she saw Allie who judging by the way her helmet was angled was trying not to look at him.

"I see my Rescuer has graced up with her presence." Flash said with a smile.

Allie felt her herself go red at the comment. Flash was known for being a flirt but from what she found out from on of Wonder Woman when Allie asked about why he was such a flirt that it was all a ruse and it was to make the woman feel better. Like they were something special. Flash was just like Wally sort off.

"Flash you're embarrassing her." Dr. Light said as she gently swatted Flash in the elbow.

Flash's smile widened if that was possible.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Ice asked.

"Bats wants me to bring our guest to the science lab for her test results." Flash replied and offered a hand to Allie who's identity he knew but would tell her that he knew in a short while. He still wanted her friendship and understood why she keep her other life a secret. He was the same way. It was by some freak act of nature that they found out just who each other was although Allie had no idea that he knew who she was.

Allie got off her seat and followed Flash out into the hallway.

"So I hear you know who I am." Flash said jokingly.

"Look I haven't told anyone and I never will. Like I told The Martian Manhunter I live in a world of Secrets and I understand the meaning of secrets." Allie replied.

Flash scratched the back of his neck nervously. It was now or never in telling Allie that he knew that she was a Thunderbird.

"You okay?" Allie asked as she saw the Flash looked nervous for some reason.

"Actually I'm not. There is something I need to tell you. You're not the only one that figured out someone's identity." Flash told Allie who as soon as she heard what Flash had said whipped her head up to look at him.

"Look I haven't said a single word to anyone and I plan on keeping it that way. You kept my secret so I will keep yours." Flash said with a smile.

Allie knew that she could trust Flash or should she say Wally West. She also didn't want to ruin a friendship over something like their identities being known. Everyone had their secrets just some had bigger secrets than others.

"Finally! I was wondering what took you so long." Batman said with out raising his head from the test results that he was looking at.

"Sorry Bats had to talk to our little Thunderbird for a moment." Flash replied earning a grunt from the Dark Knight.

Batman turned around and looked straight at Allie. "I have the results of your test and it does seem that you have a mild form of super hearing and a mild form of ultra sonic scream much like Black Canary. However what I am surprised to find out is that you had a strong defense against mind control which is also strange since you have to training against. That could explain why the Hood was unable to take over your mind."

Allie felt like she couldn't breath as a vague memory came over her as she thought back to the avalanche that killed her mother. Her father had told her that he heard a slight scream just before the snow came. The one thing that Allie did remember was that she had started to cry when her mother had told her that it was time for them to leave and she screamed.

Allie began to feel sick to her stomach when she realized that she could have been the caused of the Avalanche and not somebody using equipment.

The next thing Allie remembered was the sound of Flash yelling her codename and a pair of strong arms catching her before she hit the floor.

_Next chapter Allie realizes that she may have accidentally killed her mother. Find out what she will do to find out the truth about the avalanche._

Ideas are welcome.

Please leave a review and tell me how this chapter was. Thanks and peace out.


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks for the reviews and idea._

Chapter 16

Allie opened her eyes slowly as light entered them. She had no idea what had happened. The last thing she remembered was Batman telling her that she had a mild form of Black Canary's Sonic Scream and that she may have caused the avalanche that killed her mother 13 years ago.

"Hey you're awake!" A voice that Allie found familiar softly said and the next thing she knew she had a wet cloth on her forehead. Wait! Forehead! That meant that her helmet was off and everyone knew who she was.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Take it easy Sprout. You're back on Tracy Island." John told his baby sister as she started flailing around of the medical bed.

"Wha..?"

"You collapsed on the Watchtower and Batman beamed you down to us at Auckland and we brought you back here. You've been asleep for two days." The only blond Tracy son told his sister. "What happened up there?"

"I got some news that I didn't want to here." Allie told her second oldest brother who looked at her with confusion.

"Johnny you know how I can scream really loud and crack windows. Well when I was up on the Watchtower they ran a few test on me to find out if I had some mild form of Black Canary's scream and how I was able to avoid having my mind taken over by The Hood. It turns out that know only to I have a mild Sonic scream and the ability to not let my mind be taken over but I also have a mild form of super hearing. That was why I could hear you talking at a hundred feet away." Allie told her brother as he placed a clean cold towel on her forehead.

John could tell that there was something else bothering his sister and he was determined to find out.

"Allie what else happened?" John asked gently and was surprised when his sister bolted up and wrapped her arms around his neck as she let out a heart wrenching sob.

"It's all my fault Johnny, it's all my fault." Allie sobbed out as she clung to her brother.

"What do you mean it's your fault?" John asked as he rubbed his sister back in an attempt to calm her down.

"Mom's death is all my fault. I started to cry when mom had told me that it was time for us to leave and I had a temper tantrum and a few seconds later the avalanche happened and mom was killed. I know it was my fault cause I overheard dad saying that he heard a scream just before we were buried in the snow." Allie sobbed out still clutching her brother.

John kept hold of his little sister as she cried herself sick and to sleep after a while. He gently placed Allie back on the bed and pulled the covers over her before he left to find his father and brothers and tell them what Allie told him. As soon as he opened the door he found his brothers and father listening in on the conversation.

John rolled his eyes at the sight if his brothers and father acting childish but knew it was only because they cared for Allie.

"I'm taking that you heard everything that Allie said?" John asked as he looked at his family.

"Yeah we heard. Even the part that Allie thinks it was her fault that she caused the avalanche. Which I know is not her fault." Jeff told his blond haired son.

"Try telling her that. She is so convince that she caused the avalanche that refuses to believe anything else." John said as he looked at his baby sister.

"Well the one thing that I find believable is that she has a sonic scream like Black Canary concerning the fact that she can almost blow out eardrums out when she yells." Gordon pointed out in a laughing manner as he tried to relieve the tension in the air. The red head cringed at the looks he was receiving from his family.

"That's true. Who would have thought that Allie would have these type of powers." Scott sad as he petted his sister's hair in a loving manner. It hurt the oldest Tracy Sibling that the youngest thought that it was her fault that their mother had been killed. What had happen had been freak of nature. Allie certainly wasn't to blame for what had happened and he was sure none of his other brothers blamed her for that day.

Virgil walked over to where his sister was and gently grabbed her hand and rubbed circles with his thumb. The middle sibling was trying to show his sister that he didn't blame his sister cause it wasn't her fault.

Gordon was on the other side adjusting the blankets that cover his sister who looked like she hadn't got that much sleep but in truth she had been asleep for almost three days. It hurt him to see his sister in so much pain because of something that she thought was her fault.

Jeff as a father of five was having a hard time dealing with the fact that his youngest child and only daughter was blaming herself for what was a total accident.

The patriarch of the Tracy family supposed that when your daughter who had just learned that she had mild superpowers thought that she was the cause of her mother's death could be a little unstable. Jeff knew that what happened to Lucy would never be Allie's fault even if it was. Allie was just a baby when it happened and Jeff almost lost both of the important girls in his life.

"I'm going to go contact the League and have a talk with Superman. Allie does have superpowers so it is their responsibility to help Allie with her powers." Jeff told his sons.

"What are you planning on doing dad?" Scott asked.

"I going to ask The Martian Manhunter to probed Allie's mind and find out what really happened that day on the mountain." Jeff told his oldest.

"Why? It's not Allie's fault that the avalanche happened." Virgil pointed out. Even if it was Allie's sonic scream that caused the avalanche it still wasn't and never be his baby sister's fault.

"I know that son but your sister won't have any peace thinking that she killed your mother." Jeff told his middle child. "But I am glad that none of you blame your sister for what happened."

"Why would we blame her for something that wasn't her fault." Gordon pointed out. The red haired Tracy would love his sister to the end of time no matter what she did.

Jeff smiled at his boys before he left he med bay. He was so proud of all of them.

_Next chapter Jeff contacts the Justice League to get some help for Allie._

Ideas are welcome

reviews would be wonderful. Thanks and peace out.


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank you for the reviews and ideas everyone and alerts and favs. SORRY THAT THIS IS SO SHORT COULDN'T THINK OF HOW TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER_

Chapter 17

Allie was still in her crying induced sleep when Jeff had managed to contacted the Justice League and told them of the situation concerning his daughter. Martian Manhunter agreed to probed Allie's mind and reveal what really happened that day so long ago only after Jeff and his sons talked to Allie about what happened as family is the strongest bond in the world. Jeff agreed and told the League that he would contact them in a few days.

Jeff let out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair thinking of his youngest child who was a nervous wreck. He and the boys had to convince Allie that it wasn't her fault that her mother was killed. He also knew that that was going to be a hard as his daughter was stubborn just like her mother.

Jeff got up out of his chair and headed toward the kitchen to see if Onaha had seen Tin-Tin. Tin-Tin much like Allie had unique powers that he seemed to have inherited from her family. Tin-Tin could use her mind much like the Hood could concerning that the Hood was her father's brother. Tin-Tin was also like Allie when she told the Tracy family about her powers and that she had been so scared that Jeff would kick her family off the island.

Jeff had taken Tin-Tin to the side and told her that she was not her uncle who used his powers for evil. He told the young teen that he would never even dream about throwing her family off the island just because they were related to a madman. After that Tin-Tin calmed down and turned back into the teen that he had watch grow up since she was nine.

"Ah Mr. Tracy what can I get you?" Onaha asked as she saw her employer and friend come onto the patio.

"Onaha have you seen Tin-Tin? I need to ask her something." Jeff told his housekeeper.

"I do believe that she is with Kyrano in the garden. Is something wrong and would this have to do with Miss Allie's situation?" The Malaysian woman asked. She had come to love the Tracy children as her own and they had come to love her as a mother figure especially Allie who never really had a chance to have a mother. Onaha always had a special spot in her heart for the youngest Tracy.

"I'm afraid that it does." Jeff said and explained to Onaha that he had just found out about Allie's having powers and what his daughter thought was her fault.

"Oh my. That poor child. If you would excuse me for a minute I think that Miss Allie is going to need some woman comfort." Onaha said and not waiting for Jeff to say anything headed in the direction of the med bay.

Jeff smiled at his loyal housekeeper's actions. He knew that Onaha would do anything for his children and he was glad for Onaha's big heart for his children.

Jeff headed toward the garden to find Tin-Tin and her father planting some seed.

"Kyrano I need to see your daughter for a moment. Don't worry she is not in any trouble." Jeff told his butler and friend.

"Of course Mr. Tracy."

Tin-Tin followed her best friend's father to his office. She had a feeling that it had to with Allie finding out that she had powers like she did only in a different way.

"Tin-Tin I need to ask you something. Could you help Allie right now? I know that you two don't have the same powers but I feel that if she had someone to talk to it will make her feel that she is still Allie." Jeff told the young Malaysian girl.

"Of course Mr. Tracy. Allie accepted me right away when I first showed my powers and never treated me like a freak and helped me through a hard time just like what she is going through right now." Tin-Tin told her best friend's father who had become like an uncle to her.

"Thank you." Jeff replied with a smile. "How about you have a talk with her tomorrow as her brothers are probably trying to get their sister out of her depression.'

"No problem Mr. Tracy." Tin-Tin Replied and left the room.

Jeff now knew that he had to join his sons in comforting their sister. When he arrived at the med bay her heard laughter. Peering in Jeff saw his daughter laughing even though her eyes were still red from her attack.

Onaha was telling her stories about Kyrano when she first met him and how he had fallen into the fish pond. The Malaysian woman began to tell stories about all the antics that her husband had done when they went of dates and how he was so nervous when he proposed to her.

"Allie I know that you are scared about what is happening to you but always know that your family does care about you and will always love you. Think about it sweetie. If your family can accept Tin-Tin, they will accept you in a heart beat." Onaha told the young teenager.

"Thank Onaha I guess that with everything that is going on I forgot how loving my family can be even Gordon when he is teasing me." Allie said with smile on her face.

Jeff closed the door and let the two woman talk with each other. As much as he wanted to talk to his daughter he knew that Allie needed some girl talk from someone other than her family.

"So ya think Sprout is going to be okay?" Scott asked from his spot behind his father.

"Truth be told son I don't know. But she does seem to be a little better than she was yesterday. Right now she needs to be alone with Onaha." Jeff told his oldest.

Scott was quiet for a few minutes before he knew that he had to say what he had to say. "Dad when The Martian Manhunter goes into Allie's mind and makes her relive the avalanche I want you to know that I talked to the other and we have already said that none of us will ever blame Allie for what happened to mom even if she was the reason for it." Scott told his father.

Jeff felt pride in sons. They had all loved their mother to death and to see them stand up for their sister was wonderful. It was then that Jeff knew that he had raised his children well and couldn't be more proud of them.

_Next chapter Tin-Tin talks to Allie just before heading up to the Watchtower._

Ideas are welcome anytime

reviews are welcomed as well.


	18. Chapter 18

_Thanks for the reviews. JoTracy123 and thunderbird5 get credit for ideas used. Also once again sorry for the shortness of this chapter._

Chapter 18

_Takes place two days after last chapter_

Allie followed Tin-Tin into the forest of Tracy Island. Her best friend had wanted to spend some time with her before she went up to the Watchtower and to help her train her powers so that she could control them a little bit.

Allie's brothers had told her that they would never blame her for the death of thier mother and her father told her that it was not her fault. It was scary to think that ever since she was a baby Allie had these powers. But her family had told her that she was still their sister and daughter no matter what. Allie could feel the love her family had for her and it made her feel better.

"Here Allie I want you to have this." Tin-Tin said as she handed her best friend a half crystal. "This is part of the crystal my father gave me a few years ago when I found out that I had my powers. I had Virgil cut it in half so that you could have a piece of it."

Allie took the crystal half and hugged her best friend. The blond knew that Tin-Tin would always be her best friend.

"Now that we have that taken care. I want you to focus on something out in the forest and I want you to scream as loud as you can." Tin-Tin told Allie.

Allie did what she was told and focused on a rock about fifty feet away, grabbed the crystal shard around her neck with one hand and let out a scream. Tin-Tin covered her ears to prevent from going deaf.

Within seconds the rock started to crack as well as several trees started to sway. The thing was that only the rock was starting to crack and nothing else. It had seemed that giving Allie something to focus on and something to help her focus was doing it's job.

After a few seconds Allie stopped screaming and Tin-Tin uncovered her ears. When the two teens looked at the rock they noticed that it was cracked in half.

"Well it looks like what I thought. Unlike Black Canary's scream that destroys everything in a certain range it seems that your scream can only destroy one thing which is a good thing as if you ever have to use your powers you know what to do." Tin-Tin told the older girl who was rubbing her throat.

"Man I think I need a cough drop or something. My throat is killing me." Allie replied.

"I think that's one of the drawbacks of your abilities. Maybe the League will have something to help you with that." The Malaysian girl said. "Now let's try something farther away."

Tin-Tin worked with Allie until her vocal cords were sore and raw but Allie had figured out the range of her scream. Allie could if she tried hard enough hit a target 200 feet away but if she wasn't consecrating she could hit something 150 feet away. It was nice to know her limits.

A few hours later Allie had arrived on TB5 with Scott who would be going with Allie to the Watchtower as he would be needed to help Allie remember the event that took their mother from them. John was also on board for his regular rotation on the space station.

"Are you sure that you want to do this Allie?" Scott asked his little sister.

"I have to know Scott about what happened that day." Allie replied to her oldest brother.

"Allie you know that none of of blame you for the death of mom don't you?" John pointed out.

"I know but _I _need to know what really happened that day and if I don't you find out it's going to drive me crazy." Allie responded as she put on her helmet. Scott did the same. The League told them that they had developed a set of masks for them that would hide their identity and would allow them to walk around the Watchtower with out someone knowing who they were and Allie had died her blond hair black just in case.

Five minutes later the League signaled that they were ready to beam the youngest and oldest siblings to the Watchtower. John gave them the go ahead and all of a sudden a flash of light came and then Scott and Allie were gone.

Scott let out a groan as his stomach did flip flops. Now he knew why he hated teleportation. It made him sick much like his first time in a plane when he joined the Air Force.

"Welcome to the Watchtower Thunderbird 1 and welcome back Thunderbird." Superman said as he came up to them and offered his hand to Scott.

Scott took in politeness and winced a little at the grip that Superman had.

"If the both of you would follow me I'll take you to where you can get changed and have the masks delivered. As promised J'onn will be the only that will know your true identity." Superman said as he motioned for Allie and Scott to follow him.

Superman lead them to a room where there were two masks waiting for them that reminded them of the first Green Lantern's mask.

Scott nodded thanks and pushed his sister in to the room and shut the door.

The two siblings wasted no time in taking off their helmet and getting a breath of 'fresh air'. It could get quiet hot in the helmets.

"So how long do you think we'll have to wait?" Scott asked using his knowledge that Allie had been up here before not to long ago.

"Not long. The only reason I was gone for a few days was due to the test that Batman wanted to run on me when he thought that I had some powers which turns out I did." Allie said with a grin on her face. "The entire League treated me really good even Batman. I even checked up on Flash to see how he was doing and man do I wish that I had his ability to heal that fast."

Scott smiled at his sister. It has seemed that she had developed a crush on The Flash and he hoped that it was just puppy love like it was with Wally West not that Scott didn't mind his sister if she wanted to date Wally West as he seemed like a nice guy who knew how to keep a secert. If only Scott knew the truth about Wally West.

_Next chapter Allie under goes a mind scan to find out if she was responsible for the death of her mother and Scott comes across The Flash's secret identity._

Ideas welcome anytime

Reviews would be great as well.

_I am going to be starting another story. This time it's going to be a Young Justice story staring everyone favorite speedster Wally. The basis for the story is that Wally has on whopper of a secret and is afraid to tell his team._


	19. Chapter 19

_Thank you for the review and I am sorry that this chapter is not my best. the scene with Allie and her mom could have been better. maybe I'll go over it and redo it later_

Chapter 19

Allie and Scott looked at the Martian in front of them. Both would never admit it but they were a little scared to have their minds read. Both Tracy's had things that they didn't want anyone to know about.

"I assure you that I will only look into the memory that needs to be looked at and none other." J'onn told the two siblings in an attempt to calm their nerves. "And as I stated I do know who you really are but will never reveal anything about you."

Scott looked at The Martian and could see that he was telling the truth. The oldest Tracy sibling knew that he had to forgo his fears if he wanted to help his sister who was tearing herself up thinking she was responsible for their mother's death.

"Shall we begin?" J'onn said.

Scott and Allie nodded their heads and sat down in the chairs.

"Now TB1 I know that this will be hard for you to do but I need you to go back to day that your mother was killed and think of everything that you heard. TB5 I need you to do the same thing." J'onn told the two humans as he place a hand on each of their foreheads allowing him to enter their minds.

Thanks to him Telling them to think only about the accident he was able to see only that and none of the secrets of The Tracy family.

Scott fought back the tears that threaten to come to his eyes and he relived the event that he wished he could forget.

Allie was doing the same thing only she was actually crying as she never really got to know her mother.

The memory showed Allie and John with their mother just before before the Avalanche. The scene also showed that Allie had stopped screaming long before the avalanche had even started and it was just like everyone thought Lucy Tracy's death was not the fault of the youngest Tracy.

"Even if it was Sprout it would never be your fault." Scott told his sister as he hugged her as soon as they got out of the trance.

"At least now I know the truth." Allie sobbed as she held her brother.

"I will leave the two of you alone for some time. You both are free to leave your room but only to cafeteria and no place else as you understand the need for secrecy. Also When TB5 is feeling better I would like for her to me with Black Canary to discuss her powers since they are similar to hers and she may be able to help her somewhat." J'onn told the siblings. Both Tracy's nodded their heads as J'onn left the room.

Some time later after Allie had cried herself to sleep Scott headed out of the room to get something to eat and ran into Green Lantern who like him was former military based on his stature.

"How your sister doing?" The green clothed man asked.

"Doing much better now that she knows that it wasn't her fault that our mother died. She just fell asleep a moment ago. Thank you for asking." Scott replied.

"No problem kid. Your sister is a lot like Flash always getting in to trouble and always wanting to take the blame for something that he didn't do." GL replied. He know that just by looking at Allie which he knew as TB5 was the heart of International Rescue much like Flash was the heart of the Justice League.

"That's for sure." Scott said laughing.

"Cafeteria is to your left. Word of advice stay away from Fire and Ice as they bonded with your sister when she first came up and she said some things about you that got them curious." GL told the oldest Tracy sibling.

Scott let out a groan as GL walked away. Leave it to his sister to find the newest gray hairs and play match maker.

Scott headed for the cafeteria when he spotted The Flash with his mask down. The field commander of the The Thunderbirds stood where he was at in shock as he caught a glimpse of The Flash's civilian identity and was shocked at who it was. There was just no way that he was the Flash but everything made since. Why he could keep and understand secrets. Why his sister was talking with him on the phone. Scott Tracy just couldn't believe that Wally West the boy his sister had developed a friendship with and knew what it meant to lose a love one to tragedy was really The Flash.

Just as Scott was about to turn away he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder a little to hard for his taste. Turning his head he looked up to see J'onn looking at him with hard, steely eyes and it was then that Scott knew that he was in for the talking of a lifetime. But Flash's secret would be safe as the oldest Tracy sibling knew how to keep a secret.

"I do believe you but I must warn you that if you ever reveal Flash's identity the consequences will not be pleasant as you humans say." J'onn told Scott as the Martian could fell the emotions coming off of Scott. He could tell that it was an accident that Scott had seen Flash's face. His sister had seen Flash's face and when the rubble that had them trapped for several hours was lifted from on top of them Allie had damaged her shoulder even more when she held her hands up in Flash's face.

"I understand. I really didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything. I was just heading for the cafeteria to get something to eat." Scott the the Martian.

"As I have said I believe you. Your sister also knows who Flash really is and has promised not to tell a soul and I believe that you will do the same thing. Your family is a family of honor. I know this from what I read about your family." J'onn said before leaving the hallway again.

Scott let out the breath that he was holding. Other then facing his father when he had done something stupid did her ever feel that scared and he could blame The Martian Manhunter one bit. They treated Flash the same way Allie was treated.

Heaven help those that hurt The Flash. Scott thought as he headed for the cafeteria.

_Next chapter The Hood makes an appearance and the Justice League set out to fight him with the help of the Thunderbirds._

Ideas are really Needed as I have hit Writer's block on what to do next.

Reviews would be wonderful


	20. Chapter 20

_Thanks for all the reviews. JoTracy123 thanks for your idea of leaving the story alone for a few days. It worked._

Chapter 20

"So let me see if I understand you correctly. You want us to team up with you and take out the Thunderbirds?" A Bald man in a business suit asked an another man that was also bald and of Asian descent and in a Chinese red rob.

"Think of it this way The Thunderbirds and that Justice League are working together now. We can kill two birds in one stone." The Asian man said.

The other Bald man just grinned evilly. "Mr Hood I like how you think."

Than the two men started laughing out loud like lunatics.

Meanwhile up on the Watchtower The Oldest Tracy child was trying not to thin of killing his baby sister who he thought was trying to set him up with some of the female members of The League. Scott would be lying if he didn't think that Fire wasn't pretty but she wasn't his type and he wasn't ready for a relationship.

"Hey TB1 want to join us some B-ball?" Someone yelled from across the cafeteria.

Scott turned around to see who was talking to him and he saw some of the members that were about his age waving to him. The field commander of the Thunderbirds knew that the League was just trying to be nice since they did the same thing in life and in their free time which was saving people.

Scott nodded as he put his tray away and followed the powered beings out of the mess hall and to one of the simulation rooms to play what he hoped was a normal game of basketball but with super powered beings you never would know.

Meanwhile Allie was getting interrogated by Batman who even though he was told by J'onn that The young girl in front of him would never reveal Flash's human identity the Caped Crusader wanted to make sure himself. Mistakes could happen and none of the founders wanted to lose Flash again.

Batman looked at the person in front of him. The Dark knight had known about The Tracy's little side business for some time. Who else would have that much money to create vehicles like that? Also The Thunderbirds appeared just after his friend Jeff had moved to a tropical island with his five kids.

"So any reason you wanted to see me Batman?" Allie asked from her spot in the chair that she was told not to move from.

"Yes there is." Batman told Allie. "I am concerned about you knowing the identity of one of our members."

Allie let out a sigh and rolled her eyes under her mask but than again she couldn't blame the man in front of her. She had seen the way the other founders treated Flash and it didn't help much that the speedster wasn't even able to vote when he formed the League. Flash was treated the same way she was at home and when it came to her rescue missions.

"Look Batman you do know who you are talking to right?" Allie asked as she looked at Batman who had his arms crossed over his chest. "And I know that you know who The Thunderbirds really are Bruce Wayne." Allie said with a smirk as she saw Batman's eyes go wide.

"Come on Bats. Who other than Bruce Wayne really has the amount of money needed to make all the neat gadgets you use? I figured it out because my family uses their wealth for good and saving people's lives." Allie replied smugly.

Batman narrowed his eyes under his cowl at the young teen. It had seemed that he was concerned for nothing if Allie had figured out who he really was in real life and she was right. The Tracy if any of them knew other than Allie would never reveal to the world what she knew.

"Look Bats you and the other Founders treat Flash the same way my family does me and it doesn't help matter that he's been fighting crime since before he could vote and that makes you so protective of him. Also I am not going to betray the man who saved my life." Allie told the Cape Crusader but the look on his face told her that she would have to do better than than if she wanted to gain Batman's trust.

"Batman I swear to you on my mother's grave that I will never reveal the civilian identities of the Justice League." Allie said as she took off her mask and looked Batman straight in the eye or where his eyes were at.

Batman just looked at the young teen in front of him. This girl not more than 2 years ago had faced a monster that almost took her entire family away from her and almost framed them for crimes that they didn't commit. So of course she wouldn't be scared of him like most kids her age. For that Allison Tracy had earned his respect which was not something easy to do.

Batman didn't say a word as he left the room after Allie put her mask back on. He knew that he could trust the Tracy's if any of them found out who the members of the Justice League were as they had their reason for being secluded on an island in the middle of no where.

Before Batman could leave the room the alarms went off causing Allie to let out a small shriek and jump a foot in the air.

"Come on." Was all Batman said as he ran out of the room followed by a 16 year old girl.

Two minutes later all the members of the League that were on the space station arrived at the teleporter room.

Allie had joined her brother in the back so as to not be in the way of the real heroes.

"What's going on?" Batman Asked J'onn who was at the controls.

"I need to have The Thunderbirds look at this." The Martian said as he ushered the two siblings up to the control panel.

What Scott and Allie saw caused fear to come across their body, mostly Allie was shaking.

Lex Luthor had joined forces with The Hood and was reeking havoc in Central City.

Allie looked over to Flash to see him shaking in rage and she didn't blame him on bit. Central City was his home town and the youngest Tracy knew that no one messed with your home town and got away with it.

"TB1 and 5 what can you tell us about The Hood?" Superman Asked.

Allie didn't give her brother a chance to say anything before she punched the screen that showed The Thunderbird's nemesis.

Several gasps were heard as Allie removed her now slightly bloody fist from the screen. The League members were shocked that such a young girl had such a temper.

"The Asian bald freak is known as The Hood and he is responsible for almost killing my entire family two years ago." Allie growled causing several members of the League to take several steps back away from the teen.

The League was shocked at how angry the young girl could get as they had only seen her be sweet and nice.

"He has that power of mind control but for some reason I'm able to resist." Allie then began to tell everyone what had happened at The Bank Of London. "I didn't want to save him but I wanted to be a Thunderbird and Thunderbirds save people even if they don't want to save them."

"You did the right thing kid." Superman told Allie as he knew how hard it was not to kill someone that had almost killed a fellow teammate.

"It looks like The Hood has joined forces with Luthor and is reeking havoc in Flash's home town." Batman pointed out.

"Let's get going." Superman said as he flew to the teleporter followed by several other League members.

"Be careful and not just of Luthor. Don't underestimate The Hood. Don't think of who you are outside of the League cause he will figure it out." Allie told the League members that were going down to fight the two bald men.

Flash gave Allie a thumbs up and a smile before he walked on to the teleporter.

Scott and Allie watched as the League members disappeared into thin air praying that no one got hurt by The Hood. Allie was praying that The Flash didn't get hurt as she was growing fond of the speedster as he knew what it was like to have a protective family and friends.

_Next chapter The league fight the Hood and the Thunderbirds come in to help._

Ideas for what could happen in the fight would be wonderful.

Review would be great as well.

AN: Well my lovely readers, this story is almost done and I only about 3 or 4 more chapters left. I will say thank you for everything and all the help.


	21. Chapter 21

_Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up._

Chapter 21

Lex Luthor smiled at the sight of the Justice League founders appearing in front of him. This would be the time that he would have his revenge.

"Stop right there Luthor." Superman yelled as soon as he appeared.

"Give it up Luthor! You have no where to go." Wonder Woman said as she surrounded the bald villain.

"I think not Justice League." Luthor crackled out as he watched as the League members were flung backwards into a building.

"Allow me to introduce you to my new business partner." Luthor said as another bald man appeared dressed in Chinese robe.

The Chinese man let an evil grin come to his face as he raised his hand and sent the Leaguers once again into a building.

"This is the League that has been giving you a hard time all this time?" The Chinese man pointed out as he sent Superman into a wall.

"I could say the same about you and the Thunderbirds giving you problem." Luthor snarled back.

"No matter we will get what we both want. I know that the Youngest Thunderbird has become close to the League and it's also not in any of their nature to let a disaster go unnoticed. The Thunderbirds will be here in due time." The Hood told his business partner as he lifted the League founders up using his powers.

Meanwhile up in the Watchtower Mr. Terrific looked at the screen in horror as his teammates were getting the crap beat out of them.

"We have to do something!" Allie yelled out. She was upset that her new friends were getting hurt and she thought that hit was her fault since The Hood was her enemy.

"I'm receiving a transmission from another station. It's Thunderbird 5 and it's an emergency." Mr. Terrific said as he looked at the two members of International Rescue.

"Carpenter and Shepard do you to read me?" John's voice blared over the loud speakers.

"Loud and clear bro. What's the emergency?" Scott asked as he moved towards the communication speaker.

"We have a major Problem. IR has been called to the same place where The Justice League is fighting with Luther and The Hood. There are people trapped in some of the buildings that are on fire. The Commander thinks that it was a trap to get us out in the open cause The Hood knows that we would never turn down a rescue. Cooper is already on his way to the location in Thunderbird 1 with Grissom following him in Thunderbird 2. Do you think you could get The League to beam you and Shepard to the location right away?" John told his Siblings.

"Can do Glenn." Mr. Terrific replied and motioned for Dr. Light and Supergirl to take the two Thunderbirds down to the teleport pad.

"Good luck to the both of you." Terrific said as he pressed the button that would send the two humans down to Earth. In a flash both Thunderbirds were gone as well as several members of the Justice League to give the Founders back up.

As soon as they materialized where they were supposed to Scott grabbed Allie and took cover behind car while the Heroes that came with them went after The Hood and Luther.

"I hate this when there is nothing that we can do until the Birds get here." Scott pointed out as he made sure that the mask was still on his face. Being the field Commander of the Thunderbirds it was hard for him to take a back seat when others were risking their lives to stop a man that was their enemy and not the Justice League's.

"Now you know how I feel when I was left behind so many times when I was younger when I couldn't help you on a mission." Allie whispered to her oldest brother as he held her out of sight.

"Just got a call saying that Thunderbird 1 and 2 are five minutes out." Scott told his sister as he watched the Founders and other members get their butts handed to them by The Hood.

The Hood made short work of the League and focused his attention on the one member that would strike a nerve with the youngest Thunderbird. He knew that Allie had a friendship with the fastest man alive and what better way to strike than go after some one that you cared about.

Allie let out a gasp as she watched The Hood make his way over to Flash with the intent to do some serious damage. The youngest Tracy did the only thing that came to her mind. She ran out from her brother's grip and ran to tackle The man that had caused so much pain for her family and she wasn't about to let him take away the heart and soul of The Justice League.

Unfortunately The Hood saw Allie come out of the alleyway and before she could make a move raised his hand and flung Allie into the wall of a near by building.

Allie hit the stone wall so hard that it left a indent.

"TB5!" Flash yelled out as he tried to get to his feet only to have Luthor step on the middle of his back and force his face into the ground.

"You get to watch as your friend loses her life." Luthor snickered out as he pressed his heel into Flash's back enjoying the yelps that the speedster made.

Scott came out from behind the building and ran towards the Hood in an attempt to rescue his sister only to have his body be thrown back against the side of the building that he had just came out from and knocked out.

"We can't have you foil my plans now can I?" The Hood laughed out as he raised Allie into the air using his mind powers and started to choke her. "It is time to finish what I started two years ago and this time my niece is not here to save you." With saying that The Hood began to squeeze Allie's throat.

Allie gasps as she felt her throat being squeezed causing her become short of breath. The youngest Thunderbird knew that she had to keep a level head that was just what she planed on doing. Allie figured that she had just enough time to do one thing and she just prayed that it worked.

Allie let what little air she could get into her windpipe and screamed as loud as she could. Normally she wouldn't use her powers but this was a emergency.

The Hood covered his ears and lost his consecration on Allie and dropped her on the streets.

Allie gasps for breath as soon as she hit the ground with a thud. Getting her momentum back Allie ran as fast as she could and tackled and punched Luthor off Flash.

The Bald Billionaire let out a grunt as he was pushed off of the Flash and knocked out cold.

Allie rushed over to the Fastest man alive and helped him up. "Are you okay?" Allie asked.

"I'm fine." Flash said as he dusted him self off and shoved Allie out of the way when something came heading towards them.

"Stay out of this Justice League. This does not concern you at all." The Hood yelled as he sent another object towards Allie who once again dodged the incoming object.

"When you try and hurt one of my friends it becomes my business." Flash yelled as he did a whirlwind to keep all the shrapnel from hitting his teammates and friends.

"Do you know that the Thunderbirds left me to die in the mines of Malaysia? How does that sink with you knowing that some of the world's protectors left someone to die?" The Hood smirked.

"Don't you dare blame my family for your stupidity and forcing all those innocent people to work for nothing in your mines." Allie yelled from behind Batman who was shielding her.

"You know what it's like to be be left behind by those you love don't you?" The Hood replied with a wicked grin.

"My family would never leave me behind and if they did it was for my protection!" Allie yelled back. She was not going to back down from The Hood not anymore at least.

"Oh little bird your father really doesn't care about you and only wants to keep you locked up and away from the world because he couldn't bare to see the last link to his beloved wife lost." The insane mad man crackled.

"Don't you dare bring my mother in on this!" Allie screamed with tears in her eyes as she lunged for The Hood only to be held back by Batman and Wonder Woman.

"Hit a nerve have I Little Bird?" The Hood crackled only to stop in mid laugh when he felt something slam into the back of his head knockin him out.

The Justice League founders all got a look at who hit The Hood and image their surprise when they saw TB1 with out his mask on holding what looked like a brass pipe with a dent in the middle of it.

"No one says anything like that to my sister and gets away with it." Scott groaned out as he held his arm which had blood dripping down it side.

Batman immediately raced over to the older Thunderbird and helped him stand on his own two feet. The Dark Knight pulled out a mask and placed it on Scott's eyes so that those that were not part of the League wouldn't know the identity of the Thunderbirds.

Green Lantern in the meantime used his ring to douse some of the fires so that when IR arrived all they would have to do was rescue those that needed rescued.

The other founders were taking care of each other and the two Thunderbirds that were needing medical treatment. To say that they were shocked at who the Thunderbirds really were wasn't a shock as most would think. The Founders realized that it made sense as to how the Thunderbirds could afford all the rescue equipment.

Superman now realize why TB5 was so adamant about keeping Flash's civilian identity a secret and it wasn't just because she and her family were Thunderbirds. It was because The Thunderbirds were a family that made Bruce Wayne look poor and believed in privacy.

"Relax TB1 no one is going to reveal who you are." Batman told the oldest Tracy Sibling that was only a few years younger than him.

Scott looked at the bat themed super hero through his gritted teeth. His dad was going to murder him because he let the Justice League know about his identity.

_Next chapter Jeff talks with the League and Allie and Flash get close to each other._

Ideas welcomed anytime.

Reviews welcomed as well.


	22. Chapter 22

_Thanks to everyone that read this story. Sorry for taking so long to update. I was out job hunting and I start a job next Tuesday._

Chapter 22

Jeff Tracy was not a happy man. In the past two years his family has suffered at the hands of a evil madman bent on revenge. The latest attempts would have killed his youngest child if it had not been for the actions of the Justice League who now knew who the Thunderbirds really were in real life. But from what his oldest son had told him it couldn't had been avoided do to having a telepath on the team.

The leader and creator of the Thunderbirds made his way toward the infirmary to check up on his oldest son who had been injured in an attack by The Hood who had teamed up with Lex Luthor. He was told that his son wasn't injured to bad but would require a day or two in the med bay just to be sure. Allie was currently with Flash trying to keep her from going after Lex Luthor.

Jeff had a slight feeling that he knew who the Flash was out side of the suit but would talk to the League later about what he knew and what they knew about the Thunderbirds.

"Ah Commander just who I wanted to see." Superman said as he came up behind Jeff slightly scaring the father of five which was hard to do.

"Same here Superman. How are my children doing?"

"Your son has a large laceration on his arm and a nasty bump while your daughter is just in shock and since she and Flash have become close I have him watching over her for a while." The Man of Steel replied not liking the stance the Creator of the Thunderbirds was giving. Superman didn't need X-Ray vision to know that he was being studied.

"You and the other Founders know who the Thunderbirds really are don't you?" Jeff said plainly.

Superman felt himself sweat. He could take on some the most dangerous villains in the world and not be afraid but when it came to the man in front of him he was scared. It may have to do with the fact that the creator of the Thunderbirds was a father that would do anything to protect his family.

"Let's talk in the briefing room. I'll contact the other members and tell them that we need to have a meeting." Superman told Jeff not wanting the rest of the Watchtower to hear what was going to be said.

The Billionaire nodded his head and headed to the briefing room to wait for the rest of the League founders. Jeff knew that it was going to be long meeting.

Gordon, Virgil and John who had been picked up by the League explored the Watchtower with their guides. Fire, Dr. Light and Stargirl.

"So based on what Your sister told us you tend to be a little protective of her at times?" Fire asked. She had grown fond of The youngest Thunderbird during her time on the Watchtower. The fire themed Heroine saw the similarities with the way the Thunderbirds treated the youngest with the way The founders treated Flash.

"Sprout is the soul of International Rescue and I shudder to think what would happen if anything should happen to her." John who was going by his middle name and had a face mask on replied.

"So she like what Flash is to the League?" Dr. Light said getting looks from the three middle siblings.

"Before the League grew the Founders were tricked into going to a alternate universe where the Justice League was known as the Justice Lords. They were more villains than heroes and they turned evil because what had happened to the Flash of their world." Wonder Woman told the brothers as she came up behind them.

"Superman has called the founders to the briefing room and your father has request you join us as well." The Amazon told the three men before nodding in the direction of the three female heroes.

"Oh Goody." Gordon said only to get hit upside of the head by Virgil as he and his brothers followed the Princess to wherever the briefing room was.

"How in the world do you not get lost on this thing?" Gordon asked as he took his seat in the briefing room ignoring the glares he was receiving from his family.

"Practice." Batman replied with out looking up from his spot as he read some documents. He wasn't about to tell his fellow friend and billionaire that he knew who The Thunderbirds were as he knew that the Tracy Family had their reason for what they did just like he had his reason for being Batman.

"Now that we have everyone here we can talk about The Thunderbirds and the League and what they know." Superman pointed out as he sat down when he saw everyone needed for the meeting was present.

Jeff was the first to speak. "I know you know that my daughter's knows who the Flash really is and I have a large feeling about who his is as well. The same goes for the League knowing who Shepard is."

"We found out by accident and put two and two together. We all have our secrets and we know due to what J'onn told us Shepard would never reveal what she knows about Flash nor the League. Also we saw your oldest with out his mask on when he clobbered The Hood with that pipe yesterday." John Steward said.

"I figured as much when he told me that his mask had fallen off and he thought that the League may have saw his face." Jeff replied.

"The problem is what are we going to do about what we know?" Batman being the ever paranoid man that he was.

Gordon surprising was the first one to speak. "If you think about it what both of our teams do is really not that different than each other. We both has secret identities and we both help people when they are in need. What if we work together. Now hear me out. I am not saying that the Thunderbirds Join the Justice League nor the League join IR but maybe we could have some sort of partnership." The red haired Tracy pointed out as he got strange looks from everyone in the room.

"Wow Cooper that's got to be the most intelligent idea that you have ever come up with." Virgil told his brother who just glared at him.

"I have to agree with Cooper on this matter. Having the Thunderbirds as honorary members would be beneficial to both teams." Batman said causing everyone to look at the bat themed hero that was not known for letting others join.

Batman had a point but there would have be rules and thus was the reason the meeting went on for several hours until a compromise was made.

"So it is agreed that The Thunderbirds are now a part of the League as well the League will come to the aide of Thunderbirds if requested. As for the identities of IR they will not be put into the League computer only their code names of of TB1 through TB5 and Commander Thunderbird." Superman told both groups of heroes who all nodded their heads.

"As for the League knowing who the Thunderbirds are we will have to watch what we say in order to keep the Thunderbirds safe. We owe it to them after all they've done for the world and for what Shepard had done for Flash and what Flash had done for her." Superman finished.

"My Boys and I agree and we will do the same thing about what we know about the Justice League. The only thing is Flash or should we say Wally West agree to what we have discussed?" Jeff asked with a smirk as he heard gasps coming from the founders.

"I figured it out do to something Flash told Shepard which turned out to be identical to something Wally West told her when they went on a lunch date." Jeff said and figured that he better calm down the League. "Don't worry his secret identity is safe with us and will always be safe with us."

"His words are true." J'onn told his friends.

After much talking the League felt that they could trust The Thunderbirds not to reveal what they knew about them.

"I just got one thing to say." Gordon said after everyone had calmed down a bit. "Who's gonna tell Flash that we know his identity and you all have to know that he likes my sister more than a friend. I should know cause I am the one that is spying on them when they go on dates and I have seen the way they act around each other." The youngest boy Tracy said earning looks from everyone in the room.

"WHAT!" A loud scream that could only belong to one of two people and it wasn't Black Canary.

Gordon turned around slowly to see his sister being held back by Flash looking ready to kill him in cold blood.

"You have some explaining to do BIG TIME!" Allie said slowly and without raising her voice.

That was when The Tracy men knew that they were in trouble.

_Next chapter Allie and Flash discuss their future and The Tracy men realize that their baby is growing up and becoming a woman._

Ideas for anything are welcomed for the FINAL CHAPTER

_Reviews would be wonderful please. They make me right faster._


	23. Chapter 23

_Well boys and girls. This is the end and I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I have been writing it. Thank you for all the reviews._

Chapter 23

Allie looked at the brother that was closest in age to her with an evil glare. She knew that her family was very protective of her but that didn't give them the right to spy on her when she was off the island on a date with some one that knew who she was the first time he had met her.

"Now Sprout don't be to hasty in what you are going to do to me. _Please._" Gordon whimpered out as he hide behind John and Virgil.

"Oh I'm not going to hurt you that much dear brother. I'm just going to drown you in the pool when we get back home." Allie replied as Flash made sure that he had a firm grip on the young blond.

"TB5 you should be aware that the Founders know who You and the Thunderbirds really are and will not tell any one who you are and we know that you would do the same thing with the fact that you know who Flash really is." Superman told the youngest Thunderbird.

"Your right on the fact that Flash's secret identity is safe with me." Allie told the League with a smile.

The Founders let out a sigh of relief at what Allie had said before she left the room with Flash by her side. The young Thunderbird just wasn't into meetings when she knew that her family would fill her in later.

"One thing that I would like to know is how did you figure out just who the Thunderbirds really were?" Virgil asked as he took off his mask knowing that as long as they were in the meeting room he wouldn't need it.

"Talk to Batman. He was the one that figured out out identities when we had to go underground during the Thangaian Invasion." Superman told the middle child.

Jeff smirked before he said something that made the Founder's go pale. "Takes a Billionaire to know a Billionaire doesn't it Bruce Wayne?" Jeff smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. He knew that Bruce Wayne was a little paranoid even if he didn't show it and that went into what made him Batman.

Everyone was waiting for Batman to explode but instead he did something that he rarely did and that was smile.

"I guess you knew for a long time about who was behind the mask Jeff?" The Dark Knight asked his friend.

"I noticed that Batman and Bruce Wayne both had similarities and also Bruce Wayne had suffered a tragedy like my family did. So based on what I knew about Batman and all the gadget that he had I knew that there was only one person who had the money to do something like that." Jeff replied.

"It really not that much different than what you do Mr. Tracy." Wonder Woman said defending Batman.

"I know that Wonder Woman but what I meant is that Batman and I have the same reason why we do what we do and why we have our lifestyle outside of our other jobs." Jeff told the Amazon who had calmed down after what Jeff had said.

"I'm sorry for jumping on your case but I thought that you were attacking Batman for what he did." The Princess said.

"It's alright. I would have done that same thing if it was my friend as well." Jeff replied once again with a smile.

"Now that we have that situation figured out. I think that we need to talk about another one just as important. What are we going to do about Allie and Flash?" John asked and got weird looks from the Tracy family and the Founders.

"Oh come on! Are you really that out of touch with Flash that you don't see that he and my sister like each other as more than just friends?" John yelled out. "I can't say that I'm not surprised that those two have formed a friendship and possibly something more. They both have similar lifestyles when it comes to their family being protective of them."

"That much is true. We are very protective of Flash even before the Brainic/Luthor incident." Shayera pointed out.

"I guess it's hard for us to admit that the youngest member of the team is growing up." Wonder Woman said. She remember when she first met Flash and the league had been formed he was barely 16 and she was shocked to find out that he had already graduated College and had a part time job following in his Uncle's footsteps in more ways than one she later found out.

"The same goes for Allie. I guess that we always wanted her to be our little sister that we forgot that she was growing up." Virgil said as he looked at his father.

"To tell you the truth my brothers and I really don't like guys hanging around her because they think that because she has money that she will be an easy score. Flash was the first one to not treat our sister like she was a prize or something and that earned him points in the Big Brother Guide to Raising Little Sisters hand book." Gordon said with a smile.

Virgil mouthed '_don't ask' _when his red haired brother mentioned something about the Raising Little Sister handbook thing.

"The point is that my Daughter and the youngest founder of the Justice League like each other and as much as I want to keep my daughter safe I have to let her live her life and if that means dating a Superhero then so be it." Jeff said before turning to his boys. "And you and your brother are going to be nice to Flash and Wally West and treat him respectfully if it is the last thing you ever do. Do I make myself clear?"

The three Tracy boys nodded their heads quickly. They knew that when their father gave an order you had better obey it. And they knew that if he said to leave one of their sister's boyfriends alone then that guy had earned the respect of Jefferson Tracy which was hard to do.

"Allie seems like a good young lady for Flash and she is not afraid to stand up for what she believe in and protect those she cares about. Just ask the Joker." Shayera said the last part with a slight evil grin.

Everyone in the room smile at what Allie did to the Joker at the Charity Event a few months ago.

"So who wants to tell the two lovebirds that are standing outside of the door and listening in on this meeting." Jeff said and soon heard two 'Heys' coming from behind the door.

Superman looked at the father of five with wide eyes. How could a human know that Flash and Allie Tracy were behind the door when he didn't even hear them.

"Father of five." Was the only thing the Jeff said before getting up and walking to the door and pushed the button that caused the door to open and allowed the two teens to fall in and become a heap of legs and arms.

Once the two were managed to get untangled from each other the stood up and looked at each group that they called family with a cheeky smile.

"I'm only going to say this once so listen well Wallace. If you do anything to hurt my daughter remember that she has a father, four older brothers, two best friend, one British noble lady that can kick your butt, her butler and three household staff that are like family to us that will come hunt you down and make you pay dearly." Jeff told the red haired teen.

Flash paled a little at what his somewhat girlfriend's father had just said. Jeff Tracy was just like his Uncle Barry when it came to being protective of family. Wally knew right there that he would fit in well with the Tracy if he carried on his relationship with Allie.

Shayera came over to Allie and looked her in the eye before talking. "I agree with your father on this little one and like your family Flash has a similar lifestyle when it come to us Founders and don't think we won't do what your father threaten to do to Flash if he hurt him to you. Flash is the kid brother that some of us never had and we will make you regret it if you hurt him in any way." The Thangrain told Allie who started to shake.

Allie had a feeling that Shayera treated Flash like her son and Allie now knew what a mother would go through to protect her child. Wonder Woman probably treated Flash the same way as Shayera. Allie also had a feeling that if her relationship with Wally West went further into something else than she would not just have one mother like she always dreamed of but two.

"Alright now that we have scared the kids half to death what do you say that when Scott in released from the medbay that we change into our civies and head back to my island and have our self a real family get together." Jeff said with a smile on his face.

The founders all smile with the exception of Batman who did a tiny smile and said he would join but would not remove his mask.

Allie just smile as did Flash as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Flash knew that he had found someone that saw him for him and knew how dangerous his lifestyle could be but she had the same lifestyle. But both teens knew they were happy with finding each other and that their family approved of each other.

_Well people this is the end. Just in case some of you are wondering. I WILL NOT be writing another stouy to this story as of this moment._

_I want to thank everyone for helping me with this story and to all the reviewers and readers._

I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT EVERYONE THOUGHT OF THIS STORY. ANY ONE CAN LEAVE A REVIEW IF THEY WANT TO.

THANK YOU

this is Sassbrat Signing off for now.


End file.
